the temple of fighter
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu voit un nouvel élève arriver dans leur école. Mais il semble assez bizarre et efféminé... Qui estil? Pourquoi estil ici en Chine alors qu'il est Japonais?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: la rentrée…**

Nous nous trouvons dans une chambre, il fait encore sombre, le soleil est caché par de grand volet en bois et des rideaux. Une silhouette est allongée sur le ventre en train de dormir silencieusement. Un rayon de lumière venant de la porte entrouverte éclaire le visage d'un garçon. La personne qui venait d'entrouvrir la porte entra. Il s'agissait d'un garçon, un Chinois avec des cheveux blonds, un autre garçon aux cheveux noir de geais se trouvait derrière lui. Le blond sortit un objet qu'il avait jusque là caché dans son dos. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et sans aucun bruit du garçon endormit et mirent l'objet à son oreille. Le blond pressa la poire de l'objet…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan (le garçon brun endormit) était tombé de son lit sous le bruit. Ses deux amis étaient mort de rire à côté. Le blond se ressaisit.

Blond: DEBOUT SHAO IL EST 7 HEURE!!!!!!!

Shaolan: JE SUIS PAS SOURD HATSU!!!!!!!!!! VOUS ETES MORT TOUT LES DEUX!!!!

Eriol et Hatsu ( NdA: Hatsu est le blond et l'autre est Eriol je pense que tout le monde a deviné) sortirent en courant de la chambre de Shaolan, se dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en courant et en caleçon… Mais il se stoppa. Il partit en vitesse dans une pièce adjacente et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard les cheveux mouillés et en uniforme. Il arpenta les couloirs en courant et entra dans le réfectoire. Il prit rapidement un plateau et le remplit avec empressement avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table ou il y avait déjà Hatsu et Eriol.

Shaolan: vous n'êtes que des traitres!

Eriol: je ne vois pas en quoi. On a juste permit que tu te réveils à l'heure pour le premier jour sa ne serait pas correct d'être en retard.

Shaolan se contenta de grogner son mécontentement en enfournant rageusement une cuillère de céréale dans sa bouche. Ils étaient uniquement trois sur cette table, tout le monde savait qu'elle leur était réservé, ils étaient tout les trois les plus beaux, les plus populaires et les plus intelligents de leur école. Derrière eux une conversation retentit.

Garçon 1: j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau aujourd'hui.

Garçon 2: pourtant la rentrée c'était hier.

Garçon 1: je sais mais il n'a pas pu venir avant, il vient du Japon exprès pour étudié dans la plus grande école. Il va arrivé dans une heure en théorie.

Garçon 3: j'espère qu'il sera bien pas comme ces autres wesh!

Ils hochèrent tout les trois la tête.

Hatsu: eh ben, dès le deuxième jour un nouveau… C'est cool.

Eriol: oui, il doit avoir de très bon résultat pour pouvoir intégrer cette école alors qu'il vient du Japon.

Shaolan: mouais… On s'en fou un peu, je suis sûr qu'il va être invisible à nos yeux.

??: Monsieur Li!

Hatsu et Shaolan: oui monsieur le directeur?

Directeur: Hatsu pourquoi répondez-vous toujours au nom de Li alors que votre nom est Fuji?

Hatsu: parce que je fais partis de la famille Li et que c'est un honneur.

Le directeur secoua la tête avec désespoir.

Directeur: Shaolan, vous allez devoir partager votre appartement avec le nouveau, il voulait une chambre à part et vous êtes le seul à posséder une chambre avec une

cloison pour séparer les deux lits. Vous partagerez juste la salle de bain.

Shaolan: bien…

Le directeur partit.

Eriol: j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pas être si "invisible" que ça le nouveau.

Shaolan: m'en fou… C'est moi qui ai la plus grande chambre!

Eriol: bon on devrait y aller sinon on va être en retard en cours.

Ils se levèrent et partirent aux casiers pour récupérer leurs affaires. Ils allèrent dans leur classe, ils avaient la chance d'être dans la même classe. Ils s'installèrent et vingt minutes après le cours débuta. Il s'agissait des mathématiques. Le professeur était en pleine explication lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était le directeur.

Directeur: désolé de vous déranger. Monsieur Li, pourriez-vous donner les clefs de votre appartement, nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir à votre colocataire.

Shaolan sortit les clés de sa poche et les lança au proviseur qui les attrapa d'un geste rapide avant de sortir de la salle.

………………………………………...

À la pause de 10 heure Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu se rendirent dans l'appartement de se dernier pour prendre un livre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils virent l'appartement complètement dans le noir. Shaolan partit ouvrir ses volets puis il revint dans le couloir avec son livre.

O-W-A-A-A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DROWING DEEP IN MY SEA OF LOATHING,   
BROKEN, YOUR SERVANT, I KNEEL  
(will you give in to me?)   
IT SEEMS WHAT'S LEFT OF MY HUMAN  
SIDE IS SLOWY CHANGING IN ME  
(will you give in to me?)   
LOOKING AT MY OWN REFLECTION,   
WHEN SUDDENLY IT CHANGES,   
VIOLENTLY IT CHANGES  
OH, NO. THERE IS NO TURNING BACK NOW,   
YOU'VE WOKEN UP THE DEMON IN ME.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La musique résonnait dans tout l'appartement, c'était du punk, Shaolan aimait le rock et le métal mais il détestait le punk qu'il considérait comme du bruit et des hurlements.

Eriol: je sens que ton colocataire va te plaire…

Hatsu: c'est clair! Il faut juste qu'il n'écoute plus de punk… Mais au moins t'as pas un wesh.

**Shaolan POV:**

**C'est qui se peckno! Il se croit tout permis!**

Je fronçais les sourcils et me dirigeais vers la porte… Le seul problème est que le nouveau ouvrit la porte à ce moment. Je me pris la porte en pleine tête, sous le choc je tombais à la renverse, le nez en sang.

Shaolan: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hatsu: merde! Il va tuer le nouveau maintenant!

Nouveau: ho mon dieu!! Je suis désolé!! Est-ce que ça va?!

Shaolan(agressif): non!

Nouveau: je ne savais pas que vous étiez là!!

Le nouveau était plus petit que moi d'une tête environ. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clair et coupé au carré lui donnant un air de tombeur, ses yeux émeraude exprimaient de l'inquiétude en se moment. Il était assez mince et pas du tout musclé! Son visage au traits fin avait un teint assez pâle. Il semblait étrange à cause de sa voix. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais mué… Le pauvre. Il s'agita autours de moi, il semblait paniqué à l'idée que je puisse avoir mal. Je décidais de continuer à faire semblant d'avoir mal.

Shaolan(geignant): je suis en train de me vider de mon sang par le nez!

Nouveau (totalement paniqué): attend! Bouge pas!

Il partit précipitamment et revint quelques instant plus tard avec les bras remplit de coton, sparadrap, des produits désinfectant et autres produits nécessaire au soin.

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés, imbiba le coton d'alcool à brûlée et me le mit dans le nez.

Shaolan: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Mon nez me piquait comme jamais, il retira le coton de mon nez.

Nouveau: haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pardon!

Je vis Hatsu et Eriol pouffer de rire, il savait que j'avais fait semblant d'avoir mal mais ça c'était retourné contre moi. Ils me prirent chacun un bras et me relevèrent.

Le nouveau se releva aussi. Je le regardais et lui souris.

Shaolan: je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nouveau: tu es sûr?

Shaolan: oui, je faisais semblant d'avoir mal. Je m'appel Shaolan Li, voici Hatsu Fuji et Eriol Hirigazawa.

Nouveau: je m'appel… Takashi Kinomoto.

Hatsu: enchanté! Tu viens avec nous? Les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Takashi: Non, je dois m'installer, j'irais demain, tout est prévu avec les profs.

Shaolan: évite d'écouté du punk aussi fort…

Takashi: d'habitude je n'écoute pas aussi fort mais comme je croyais être seule et que je dois emménager dans cet appart' je voulais pas m'endormir pour tout finir aujourd'hui.

Shaolan: Okay. On se voit se soir.

Nous sommes sortis. Dans le couloir Eriol me retint par le bras. Je me tournais vers lui.

Eriol: pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi gentil avec le nouveau?

Shaolan: parce que je vais devoir me le coltiner jusqu'à la fin de mes études alors autant être "ami" avec lui.

Hatsu: en plus il a l'air sympa, fragile mais sympa. En tout cas j'ai adoré quand Shao s'est prit la porte!

Eriol et Hatsu partirent dans un fou rire pendant que je les coursais pour leur faire passer l'envie de se moquer de moi. Il allait connaître un sort pire que le mien!

**Voilà la rencontre percutante de Shaolan avec le nouveau... Je vous conseil de lire la suite car c'est là qu'on apprendra plus de chose (des choses très très très TRES importante) sur Takashi Kinomoto! lol! en tout cas j'espère que vous me laisserez plein de comms! lol! gros bisous à tous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Takashi Kinomoto.**

**Sakura POV:**

La porte se referma sur les trois garçons, je l'avais échappé belle! Quelques minutes plus tôt et j'étais en sous-vêtement devant eux. Sa en aurait été fini de mon rêve de devenir polytechnicienne. Surtout après tout les se que j'ai dû faire pour y arriver!

**Flash-back**

Je suis devant mon miroir, la lettre à la main. Cette lettre qui allait changer ma vie. Une phrase me revient toujours en tête: "cher monsieur Takashi Kinomoto nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que vous êtes admis dans la meilleur école de Polytechnique à savoir The temple of fighters."

Dire que j'avais passé se concours pour savoir si j'avais de bonne chance d'être polytechnicienne! The temple of fighters se trouvait en Chine, mais se n'était pas ça qui me dérangeait le plus. Ce qui me dérangeait était le fait que cette école soit réservé uniquement aux garçons! Papa m'a donné l'autorisation pour y aller, il a même fait une demande spéciale pour que j'ai une chambre sans colocataire. Maintenant c'était à moi de décider si je voulais passer plusieurs années en tant que garçon…

"Se sera le plus dur, de devenir un garçon. Devenir polytechnicienne sera un jeu d'enfant par rapport à ça…" voilà se que m'avait dit papa.

Je posais la lettre et attachais mes cheveux mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient à la moitié du dos en queue de cheval, je pris ma paire de ciseaux et me coupais les cheveux au dessus de l'élastique. Je venais de raccourcir mes cheveux d'une soixantaine de centimètres… Même si c'était court je trouvait que sa m'allait bien. J'enfilais une chemise masculine après m'être bandé la poitrine pour qu'on ne la voit plus. Je mis un jean pour homme. Je descendais les escaliers et je me suis rendu dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Toya et papa. Toya lâcha sa tasse lorsqu'il me vit en répandant du café sur son pantalon et garda la bouche ouverte. Papa sourit doucement en comprenant que j'allais quitter la maison.

Fujitaka: il va falloir acheter d'autres vêtements masculin, tu vas en manquer.

Toya: Saki… Tu veux vraiment y aller?

Sakura: c'est une chance inestimable qui s'offre à moi. Je ne la laisserais pas passer. Maintenant je suis Takashi Kinomoto.

Le lendemain quand je suis allez chez Tomoyo, elle a pleuré dans mes bras. J'allais loin, sans elle, déguisée en homme et la chose la plus horrible…

Tomoyo(pleurant): et sans cheveux!!!

Je lui tapotais doucement le dos.

Tomoyo(pleurant): ma belle Saki a coupé ses cheveux pour accomplir son rêve… Au fait tu part quand là-bas?

Sakura: dans deux jours. Il faut que je m'achète des habits pour homme.

Tomoyo: DES VETEMENTS POUR HOMME!!!! MAIS C'EST MER-VEIL-LEUX!!! JE VAIS POUVOIR CRÉER DES MODELES MASCULINS ET SE

SERA TOI QUI LES PORTERA!!! N'ACHETE RIEN JE TE CONFECTIONNERAIS TOUT!!! MEME LES HORRIBLES CALECONS QUE PORTENT LES HOMMES!!!

J'avais été assez gênée qu'elle hurle sa dans la rue mais bon… c'est Tomoyo!

**Fin du Flash-back**

Je sors tout les vêtement de Tomoyo pour les accrocher dans la penderie. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait confectionné des caleçons mais j'avais tout de même pris mes sous-vêtements. Je n'aurais qu'à mettre les caleçons au dessus de mes sous-vêtements comme ça si jamais un garçon me voit il ne saura pas que je suis une fille. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je devrais me déguiser en homme pour faire le métier que je désire je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Une fois que toute mes affaires furent rangé il était temps d'aller dîner. J'avais très faim! Je n'ai pas manger depuis que je suis monté dans l'avion. Je sortis de ma chambre et me mis à la recherche du réfectoire. Je marchais dans les couloirs mais je ne trouvais pas, pourtant sa devait être facile! Un réfectoire avec plusieurs centaine d'élèves sa ne passe pas inaperçu!

??: Kinomoto! Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans les couloirs?

Je me retournais vivement et je vis qu'il s'agissait de Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu.

Sakura: je cherche en vain le réfectoire!

Shaolan: on va te montrer où c'est. On mange ensemble?

Sakura: okay!

Nous avons marcher pendant cinq minutes avant de nous retrouver devant une grande double porte. Lorsqu'Eriol ouvrit je remarquais que la salle était vraiment très lumineuse.

Sakura: en fait j'étais pas si loin que ça!

Hatsu: oui, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut s'y retrouver avec toute les portes!

Sakura: ça devrait aller maintenant! Je suis tellement gourmande que je retrouverais le chemin sans problème!

Shaolan: tu es une fille? Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit Takashi!

**QUOI!!!??? Comment est-ce qu'il le sait?!**

Sakura(précipitamment): non, bien sûr que non! Pourquoi tu dis ça?!

Shaolan: parce que tu as dis "gourmande" à la place de gourmand.

Sakura: c'est vrai? Ha mais sa doit être parce que je pensais à ma sœur! Sakura! Elle est très gourmande!

Eriol: tu as une sœur?

**Ouf! J'ai réussis à changer de sujet… Qu'elle idiote! Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention! Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que je mentais, avec tous se que j'ai transpiré il y aura de quoi!**

Sakura: oui.

Shaolan: elle a quel âge?

Sakura: 17 ans!

Shaolan: hum… juste un an de moins que nous… Tu nous la présenteras?

Sakura: c'est pas trop possible, elle est au Japon et je ne la reverrais pas de l'année.

Hatsu: et tu as une photo?

Sakura: non plus…

**Sa devenait grave! Heureusement que je me faisais passé pour un garçon sinon ils m'auraient sauté dessus!**

Eriol: tu as l'air embarrassé…

Sakura: ha! C'est parce que je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient comme ça!

Eriol: hey oui! Tu as devant toi les deux plus grand dragueurs de l'Histoire de cette école!

Shaolan: faut bien s'amuser un peu!

Je secouais la tête.

Hatsu: c'est vrai à notre âge il n'y a que le sexe qui compte!

**Heureusement que je suis déguisé en mec!!!**

Shaolan: au fait, tu n'es plus puceau j'imagine.

Sakura: moi?

Shaolan: non, l'homme invisible qui est juste derrière toi.

Je me retournais vivement avant de me rendre compte de l'absurdité de mon geste. Les autres se mirent à rire tandis que je rougissais.

Hatsu: t'es génial Takashi! T'es vraiment trop naïf!

Sakura: ha oui… on me le dit souvent.

Pendant qu'on parlait on s'était mit à table. Moi qui pensais être tranquille avec l'hilarité que j'avais provoqué je me rendis compte que je m'étais trompé.

Shaolan: alors? Tu as déjà couché avec une fille?

**Gros dilemme! Qu'est-ce que je dis? Que je suis homo et donc que je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille?**

_Non, ils auraient peur après._

**Que je suis vierge?**

_Non plus ils se ficheraient de moi!_

**Mais je peux pas leur dire que j'ai déjà coucher avec quelqu'un alors que c'est faux! Si jamais ils me demandent des détails je suis morte! Ils sauront que je n'ai jamais rien fait**!

Sakura: passe moi l'eau s'il te plaît.

Ils eurent l'air étonné puis je vis Eriol sourire.

Hatsu: tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

Eriol: foutez lui la paix, il n'aime peut être pas étaler sa sexualité devant tout le monde comme vous le faites.

Shaolan: mouais… Eriol-bis!

Ils partirent sur un autre sujet. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais remercié Eriol pour se qu'il a fait! Il m'a sauvé d'une situation gênante!

**Je sens que je vais faire plein de crasse à Sakura! Le prochain chapitre lui réserve déjà des aventures encore pire que celle-ci! Allez je vous donne le titre pour vous mettre sur la voie... "Journée Sportive"... Haaaaaa je vais m'amusé mais pas Sakura! lol! J'espère que vous aprécié le début de cette histoire et que vous continuerez à la lire! N'hésitez pas à me dire les crasses que vous feriez à Sakura en tant qu'auteur comme ça je pourrais voir si je suis la pire ou s'il y a encore plus sadique que moi (je sais pas si sa éxiste! sauf peut être une fille de ma classe avec qui on a pas mal d'hypothèse farfelu pour une histoire policière! lol!) Bisous à tous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: journée sportive.**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement, je faisais semblant d'être endormis pour pouvoir attraper Hatsu et lui donner enfin se qu'il mérite! Je me retenais de ne pas sourire à l'idée de se que je lui préparais… Lorsque je le sentis toucher mon épaule je le fis rouler sur moi. Il poussa un cri suraiguë. J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que sous moi ne se tenait pas Hatsu mais Takashi plus rouge qu'un homard frit!

**Sakura POV:**

Je m'étais réveillée à l'avance pour une fois! Je m'habillais tranquillement lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'ouvris et remarquais Hatsu et Eriol.

Sakura: bonjour!

Hatsu: salut! Dis, tu pourrais allé réveiller Shao? Parce qu'à chaque fois que c'est nous qui le réveillons il nous frappe donc si c'est toi il ne nous frappera pas. Tu

veux bien nous faire éviter des coups hein?

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Shaolan. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeais vers lui. Les couvertures le recouvraient jusqu'au cou. Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour la lui bouger et le réveillé mais je me sentis soulevé et renversé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri assez féminin! J'étais sous lui, jambes écarté au niveau de sa taille, les mains sur son torse nu et musclé… J'ai beau être une fille qui n'a pas un esprit pervers ou quoi que se soit dans se genre mais dans la position dans laquelle je me retrouvais je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine!

_Il est trop… sexy!!!_

**Du calme! Il ne faut pas que je laisse mon côté féminin réapparaître!**

_Foutaise! Allez embrasse-le!_

**Non! Et puis c'est quoi se dialogue!?**

_Il faut bien que ton côté féminin soit extériorisé! Même si tu es une fille relativement coincée à la base!_

**Haaaa!!! Laisse-moi! Il faut que je me reprenne!**

_Tu verras qu'un jour tu craqueras! Ce n'est que le deuxième jour et il est déjà sur toi!_

Shaolan: Takashi!

Il se releva rapidement. Je me relevais aussi et je remis correctement mes vêtements pour ne pas risqué qu'un vêtement mal ajusté me dévoile. Et aussi pour cacher ma gêne face à mon petit dialogue intérieur.

Shaolan: je suis désolé! J'ai cru que c'était Hatsu et comme le matin il me réveille plutôt mal je voulais me venger.

Sakura: c'est… C'est pas grave!

Je sortis rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sans me jeter dans ses bras musculeux, ou sans être hypnotisée par son torse magnifique! Même Toya qui est particulièrement musclé n'a pas un torse aussi beau que Shaolan!

Eriol: au fait Takashi on ne te lâche pas de la journée comme ça on te montrera les salles.

Sakura: d'accord! Merci beaucoup!

Shaolan réapparu, cette fois il était habillé.

Shaolan: on va manger?

Sakura: oui! Je meurs de faim!

Hatsu: je ne connais pas ta sœur mais tu as l'air aussi gourmand qu'elle!

Je lui souris avant de sortir. Je me mis à leur allure, les mains dans les poches pour arriver à la cantine. Je vis plusieurs garçons tourner la tête vers nous. Apparemment ils admiraient tous Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol. Une fois avoir pris mon plateau je m'assis à une table où il y avait personne. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Hatsu: on a quoi après?

Shaolan: sport! T'as encore oublié? On ne l'a qu'une seule fois par semaine quand même!

Sakura: on a sport ici?! Je ne pensais pas! Je croyais que le sport était annulé après le BAC!

Eriol: en général oui, mais ici on applique la doctrine "un esprit sain dans un corps sain". On a quatre heures de sport. En général les professeurs demandent aux

élèves se qu'ils veulent faire.

**Ho non!! Comment je vais faire! Pour me changer j'irais aux toilettes, et quand j'aurais mon jogging on ne verra plus rien! Ouf! Sa ne semble pas poser trop de problème.**

Nous nous sommes rendu devant le gymnase. J'étais assez déçu… Tomoéda était peut être petit mais notre gymnase était magnifique. Ici, il semblait vieux et sale. Un prof de sport arriva. Il était jeune et très beau.

Prof: bonjour, je m'appel Yukito Tsukino. Vos affaires sont dans votre casier, allez les chercher et mettez-les avant de revenir ici. Je vous dirais quel sport vous allez faire.

**J'espère que se ne sera pas un sport trop masculin, comme les barres parallèles…**

_Moi, j'espère que se sera de la natation comme ça on pourra voir Shaolan et des tas d'autres garçons torse nus!_

**Surtout pas! Sinon ils vont savoir que je suis une fille!**

_Pff! Si tu n'y mets pas du tient aussi!_

Je secouais la tête en prenant mes affaires de sport. Pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires moi j'allais dans les toilettes et se fut à se moment que je constatais avec horreur que la tenue de sport était un tee-shirt ample et un SHORT! J'ai les jambes fines naturellement! Ils vont se poser des questions!

Je sortis des toilettes et rangeais mes affaires dans le casier. On attendait plus que moi.

Hatsu: Takashi! Tu mets presque autant de temps qu'une fille!

Yukito: approchez! Nous allons nous rendre au stade. Je veux que le groupe reste entier pas qu'il y ai des personnes cinquante mètres devant et les autres à la traînent. C'est compris?

Tous: oui monsieur!

Nous avons marché. Je voyais que Shaolan regardait fixement mes jambes se qui me perturbais un peu…

Eriol: qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder les jambes de Takashi depuis tout à l'heure?

Shaolan: je les trouve fine… Et puis… Tu t'épiles?

Sakura: oui je ne supporte pas les poils! C'est horrible! Le pire c'est au torse! Voir un homme qui sue et les gouttes de sueur couler le long des poils c'est… haaaaa! Trop horrible!

Hatsu: tu es gay?

Sakura: non… Au contraire, et puis vous savez les filles préfèrent les mecs imberbes.

J'avançais plus vite pour leur permettre de réfléchir.

**Avec un peu de chance ils vont s'épiler, se sera plus agréable pour leur prochaine conquête!**

_Ou même pour nous._

**Non! Pas pour nous!!**

Eriol: Takashi!

**Shaolan POV:**

Takashi continuait de marcher pourtant Eriol l'avait appelé assez fort.

Eriol: TAKASHI KINOMOTO!!!!

**Sakura POV:**

**Ha mince! C'est vrai que je m'appel Takashi! Quelle débile!**

Sakura: oui?

Eriol: je voulais savoir si par hasard tu n'avais pas des Cds de star Japonaise?

Sakura: hum… Sûrement! Il faudra que je regarde.

Yukito: bon, venez tous que je vous dise quel sport nous allons pratiquer!

Je m'approchais redoutant le pire.

Yukito: nous allons faire un foot. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous aime se sport.

**Il y a plein d'homo-sapiens alors…**

J'étais dans la même équipe que Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu. Le professeur siffla le coup d'envoie. Shaolan s'empara de la balle et marqua un but tout de suite. J'étais

très impressionnée.

Sakura: ouah! Tu es vraiment doué! Tu dois adoré le foot!

Shaolan: pas vraiment, je trouve que c'est un sport d'homo-sapiens…

**Enfin un mec qui pense comme moi! **

Je me suis remise en place et le coup d'envoie fut lancé. Encore une fois Shaolan s'empara de la balle mais cette fois-ci il la passa à Eriol qui couru jusqu'au but mais un membre de l'équipe adverse le tacla. La balle arriva vers mon côté je me mis devant pour la stopper et la repassé à mon équipe. Seulement je me la suis prise dans l'entre-jambe. Je vis tous les garçons faire la grimace sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit.

**Espèce d'idiote les hommes ont mal quand on leur touche leur "virilité"!**

Sakura(murmure): ha oui mince!(fort) HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Je me pliais en deux, mis un pied au sol tandis que le professeur et les autres élèves viennent vers moi. Je me relevais difficilement comme tout les garçons font lorsqu'ils ont eu un coup à cet endroit bien précis! Shaolan m'aida. Il devait me croire plus lourde parce qu'il m'a tiré vraiment fort.

Shaolan: ça va?

Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

Sakura: oui… Je serais juste dans l'incapacité de reproduire!

J'avais dis la phrase que mon frère disait toujours lorsque sa lui arrivait.

Shaolan: tu peux continuer à jouer?

Sakura: sans problème.

Yukito: bon allez Takashi tu prends la balle et tu joues. On te doit bien ça après se que tu as vécu.

Je pris la balle et la mit au sol. Je regardais attentivement la position de chaque joueur puis au coup de sifflet je me mis à courir avec le ballon. J'esquivais tout le monde, étant plus petite et plus légèrement et donc plus flexible je n'éprouvais aucune difficulté. Un garçon voulu me tacler mais je lançais le ballon en l'air et grâce à mes performances de gymnaste je vis un salto en shootant dans la balle. Lorsque je réatterris sur le sol je vis le ballon entre dans le but.

Sakura: OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!

Je me tournais vers les autres avec un sourire alors qu'ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux de hiboux!

Eriol: félicitations Takashi!

On a joué comme ça pendant quelques heures et j'étais assez contente que notre équipe gagne.

Yukito: bon on rentre maintenant!

Sur le chemin du retour je parlais avec Hatsu et Shaolan.

Hatsu: c'est incroyable! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire un salto pour tirer!

Shaolan: et puis tu es vachement souple on aurait dit un chat!

Sakura: ha merci…

Yukito: bon tout le monde à la douche!

Sakura: QUOI!!!!

Yukito: vous ne croyez pas ressortir sans avoir pris une douche? Qu'est-ce que vont dire vos profs après?! Que je suis un dégueulasse parce que je ne fais pas prendre de douche à mes élèves qui puent la sueur!

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les douches. J'attendis que d'être seule, en espérant que le prof partirait vite!

Yukito: Takashi, va sous la douche.

Sakura: Non…je n'en ai pas envie.

Yukito: tu es trop pudique? Tu vas voir.

Il s'approcha de moi et enleva mon tee-shirt. Je n'osais pas imaginé se qu'il ferait! Encore heureux que j'avais un bandage à la poitrine qui cache tout!

Sakura: bon d'accord j'y vais!

J'enlevais mon short mais restais en caleçon. Lorsque j'entrais sous la douche je vis avec horreur qu'elles étaient communes! Shaolan et Hatsu se tournèrent vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

**Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas…**

_Trop tard!_

**Haaaa!! Comment je vais faire maintenant! À chaque fois que je vais les voir je vais pensé à autre chose**!

_Je ne pensais pas que j'en verrais autant un jour… haaaaaa le paradis!_

Shaolan: hey Takashi! Dépêche-toi!

Hatsu: tu n'enlèves pas ton caleçon?

Sakura: non! Je ne veux pas me retrouver nu devant vous!

Shaolan: on est entre mec, tu seras pas le premier qu'on voit nu.

Eriol: arrêté!

Il avait parlé d'une voix autoritaire. Je me mis sous le jet et je frottais les membres qui pouvaient être frotter sans que l'on se doute de quoi que se soit. Je sortis de la douche commune en rougissant encore plus. Parce qu'avant la vapeur cachait un peu mais là pas du tout!!!!

**Je suis en train de devenir une voyeuse!!!!!**

_Mais non! Tu regardes se qu'il faut dans les moments ou il faut!_

**Je suis une perverse! C'est à cause de ça que tu es apparu!**

_Mais non! _

**Je suis une perverse et une voyeuse! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de venir ici!!!!?**

_Parce que tu veux devenir polytechnicienne! Et puis c'est assez agréable comme ambiance!_

**Ambiance homme nu partout?**

_Oui! Regarde Shaolan!!!_

Shaolan: hey Takashi tu veux une serviette? On pourrait se frotter mutuellement!

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me mis à courir dehors totalement trempée. "Se frotter mutuellement"! Je le faisais avec Tomoyo c'est plus pratique! Mais je peux pas le faire à Shaolan!!!

**J'espère que la journée de demain sera mieux!**

M_oi aussi! Encore plus d'homme nu comme un vers devant nous! La prochaine fois faut qu'on y touche!_

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JE SUIS UNE PERVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! j'espère que vous l'aurez trouvé marrant et que vous l'aurez aimé! Je voulais faire tomber Sakura sur Shaolan mais je pense réservé ça pour plus tard! Je voulais aussi m'excusez auprès des fans de foot. Je ne m'y connais pas trop donc se que j'ai marqué c'est un peu du "n'importe quoi"! En même temps je n'aime pas trop le foot sauf quand c'est la coupe du monde! Je préfère le rugby! C'est trop marrant surtout quand les ALLBLACK font le Hacka (j'espère que sa s'écrit comme ça!) bon je m'égare un peu mais bon c'est pas grave! n'hésité pas à me dire se que vous feriez comme crasse à Sakura durant son séjour. J'ai encore quelques idées! lol! Il faudra que je demande l'avis d'une personne à l'esprit tordu dans ma classe! lol! Parfois elle est pire que moi! bon je me perds encore! J'espère que vous aurez aimé! gros bisous à tous et merci!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: une semaine horrible!**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais tous seul pour une fois. La journée d'hier avait été assez… bizarre. Takashi qui s'épile, qui a des jambes très fine pour un homme et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est enfuit en courant lorsque je lui ai proposé qu'on se frotte mutuellement. Il ne l'avait peut être jamais fait auparavant… Il semble vachement coincé en tout cas! Je soupirais et me levais.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me précipitais en courant dans la chambre de Takashi.

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a crié?**

J'ouvris brusquement sa porte.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

Takashi se tourna vers moi, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il était torse nu, enfin mis à part se bandage, je me demande comment il se l'ai fait…

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! DEHORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VA-T-EN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il me poussa brusquement dehors avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit. Je suis même tomber devant sa porte. Je ne bougeais pas et attendais qu'il sorte. Je l'entendais renifler de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sakura: pourquoi maintenant?? Comme si je n'avais assez de problème comme ça.

**Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle! Et c'est quoi ces "problèmes".**

J'attendis encore mais il ne sortait toujours pas. Hatsu et Eriol arrivèrent.

Hatsu: bah Shaolan qu'est-ce que tu fais en caleçon devant la porte de Takashi?

Shaolan: il a crié tout à l'heure mais quand je suis entré il m'a foutu a la porte alors j'attends pour savoir se qu'il s'est passé.

Eriol fronça les sourcils pendant que Hatsu me poussa et ouvrit la porte.

Hatsu: ça va Takashi?

Sakura: J'AI DIS DEHORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE PEUX PAS AVOIR UN PEU D'INTIMITE OU QUOI!!!!!!!!!!! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un livre arriva directement sur le front de Hatsu qui s'écroula sur le sol et la porte se referma brusquement.

Hatsu: eh ben! Il est de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui.

Sakura: je vais très bien!

Il venait de sortir.

Sakura: est-ce que vous n'auriez pas une aspirine?

Shaolan: tu es malade?

Hatsu: ha je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es comme ça alors.

Sakura: je réagis normalement! Alors vous en avez ou pas?!

Eriol: oui, je vais allez t'en chercher.

Il s'était dépêcher puisque cinq minutes plus tard il était déjà de retour avec un tube d'aspirine. Takashi lui prit des mains.

Sakura: merci!

Eriol: il ne faut pas en prendre plus de deux…

Elle avala tout le contenu du tube avant de boire de l'eau.

Sakura: ha sa va mieux! Merci Eriol!

**Sakura POV:**

**Ils font une tête bizarre!**

_C'est normal! Tu as vu comment tu as pris tes comprimés?!_

**Ho si se n'est que ça! Et puis de toute façon j'avais trop mal! Ils ne savent pas se que c'est d'avoir leurs règles!**

_C'est vrai… Hey mais sa veux dire que tu pourras plus allez sous la douche avec eux._

**Tant mieux!**

_Heureusement que sa ne dure qu'une semaine! Et en plus on a de la chance puisque les règles seront fini lorsqu'on aura cours de sport! On pourra voir Shaolan nu sous la douche!_

**JE SUIS UNE PERVERSE!!!!!**

Eriol: tu avais mal ou?

Sakura: au ventre.

Hatsu: sa doit être un truc de la cantine qui n'est pas passé. Sa nous arrive de temps en temps…

Mon ventre me refis mal.

**Shaolan POV:**

Takashi agrippa son ventre, ses traits étaient défiguré par la douleur.

Sakura: putain j'en ai marre!!!

Shaolan: tu veux pas resté ici pour aujourd'hui?

Sakura: non! Je suis venue ici pour une raison et je n'ai pas l'intention de laissé tomber à cause de ça!

Il avait parler assez durement. Je pense qu'il parlera comme ça tant qu'il aura mal. Il sortit en courant de la chambre.

Hatsu: pour quelqu'un qui a mal au ventre il part plutôt vite!

Sakura: c'est parce que j'ai moins mal quand je cours! Sa n'a aucune logique!

Eriol ne disait rien mais il nous observait avec les sourcils froncés se qui signifiait qu'il réfléchissait.

Eriol: nous devrions y aller.

Sakura: oui!

………………………………………...

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, épuisé! Voilà comment j'étais! Takashi avait été invivable! Tout ça à cause de se putain maux de ventre!! Il était pire qu'une fille qui est tombé dans sa période! Il tirait toujours une tronche de six pieds de long! Dès qu'on lui parlait il nous répondait comme si on était ses chiens ou pire ses inférieurs!

**J'en ai marre!!!!!! En plus sa n'a pas durée qu'un seul jour! Non! Sa aurait été trop beaux! Non! UNE SEMAINE QUE SA A DUREE!!! Une putain de semaine épuisante pour tout le monde! En cours elle piquait une crise avec les profs masculins! Autrement dit avec tout les profs! Et le pire c'est que si on disait quoi que se soit qui n'était pas de son avis elle se mettait presque à pleurer!**

On frappa timidement à ma porte.

Shaolan: quoi!

Takashi entra doucement.

Sakura: heu… Je tenais à m'excusez du comportement que j'ai eu cette semaine… Je sais que pour toi et les autres sa n'a vraiment pas été facile… excuse-moi.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as eu! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été invivable pendant une semaine!? Tu es pire qu'une fille qui a ses machins!

Sakura: c'est… C'est ma sœur Sakura, elle a été hospitalisé mais maintenant tout va bien. Et puis j'avais assez mal au ventre alors sa n'arrangeait en rien… Désolée.

Je lui souris doucement.

Shaolan: je t'excuse.

Il me sourit a son tour, il avait un sourire vraiment très chaleureux. Il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Shaolan: j'espère que tout ira bien avec ta sœur.

Sakura: merci…

Il sourit timidement avant de sortir.

Sakura POV:

Ils sont tous vraiment adorable… Ils m'ont tous pardonner alors que j'étais vraiment horrible… Surtout avec Shaolan… Je les plains, être avec moi en pleine semaine ou j'ai mes règles se n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas Tomoyo.

Sakura: tu me manques Tomoyo… Je me sens si seule…

Une larme se mit à couler sur ma joue sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher…

Hatsu: hey les mecs!!! Venez!!! Se soir on sort!!!!

Je séchais vite mes larmes avant que Hatsu ne défonce ma porte.

Eriol: tu viens Takashi.

Sakura: je ne me sens pas trop en forme…

Hatsu: allez pour te faire pardonner!

Je soupirais, c'est vrai qu'après tous se que je leur avait fais je pouvais bien sortir avec eux… Et puis sa me changera les idées.

Sakura: c'est d'accord. Comment est-ce que je dois m'habiller?

Shaolan: eh bien… Comme ça c'est bon.

J'avais une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir… C'était assez simple. Shaolan s'avança vers moi et commença à déboutonner ma chemise, je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Shaolan: voilà c'est mieux comme ça…

Il m'avait ouvert deux boutons… On voyait un peu mon bandage.

Hatsu: c'est cool avec ton bandage tu vas toutes les attirées!

**Toutes!!! Ho non! Ils vont croire que je suis gay**!

_C'est vrai mais bon… T'es pas obligé de danser… Par contre on va s'éclater à les regarder danser! Avec leurs magnifiques petites fesses… Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Le _

_paradis!_

**Je suis vraiment perverse c'est horrible!!**

**Hé voilà!! Apparemment cette nouvelle fic vous plait! lol! Tant mieux, je suis contente! Merci pour tout vos comms! Dans le prochain épisode je vais beaucoup m'amuser! Je ne sais pas comment cette idée m'ai venu mais je suis contente qu'elle soit là! Et j'espère que vous aussi! Certains vont retrouver un point commun avec une autre de mes fics... J'en dis pas plus sinon vous ne lirez pas le prochain chapitre! Gros bisous a tous et merci encore!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: une soirée…inoubliable!**

**Sakura POV:**

Comme je venais d'arriver et que je n'avais toujours pas visité la ville, je ne savais absolument pas de qu'elle boite ils m'emmenaient. Ils semblaient beaucoup l'apprécié. Lorsqu'ils parlaient des filles rencontrées là-bas c'était avec des yeux brillants… J'espère que je m'amuserais aussi même si je suis une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon…

Hatsu: on y est!

Je sortis de la voiture et commençais à faire la queue avec les autres.

Sakura: dites, c'est normal qu'il n'y ai que des hommes dans la file d'attente?

Shaolan: oui… Tu comprendras quand tu seras à l'intérieur!

Hatsu: Eriol n'aime pas trop se genre d'endroit du coup on y va pas souvent mais quand on y va on s'y amuse bien.

Eriol: surtout vous deux, on dirait des adolescents!

**Je me demande bien se que sa peut être…**

_En tout cas y as aucun risque que se soit un bar pour homosexuel! Dommage!_

**Mais non!! Au contraire!**

_Hey! Moi j'ai pas envie de virer homo! Imagine que tu sois obliger d'embrasser une fille!_

**Sa m'étonnerais vu qu'il n'y a que des hommes!**

_Mouais… on est jamais sûr de rien!_

**Chut! Va-t-en!**

Shaolan: c'est à nous!

Eriol me paya ma place avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Je le remerciais du regard.

Eriol: je ne pense pas que se soit ton genre.

Je ne comprenais pas se qu'il m'avait dit mais bon, c'est pas grave. En entrant je remarquais les lumières tamisées entre le violet et le rose parfois il y avait un peu de bleu clair…elles étaient concentrées sur les barres en fer qui se trouvaient partout dans la salle.

Sakura: heu… C'est quoi ça?

Hatsu: tu verras! Tu ne seras pas déçu… sauf si tu es comme Eriol!

**Je le sens de moins en moins bien…**

On s'assit juste devant une barre, Shaolan et Hatsu partirent chercher des boissons tandis que je parlais de tout et de rien avec Eriol. Les lumières de la salle

s'effacèrent un peu plus pour faire ressortir celle des barres.

Hatsu: on arrive juste à temps!

Sakura: a temps pour quoi?

J'eu ma réponse quand la musique retentit! Des femmes traversèrent la salle en se dirigeant d'une manière aguicheuse vers les barres.

Hommes: ALLLLEZZZZZZZZZ LES FIIIIIIIILLLEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! HOUUUUUUU!!

Les filles se mirent à rire, l'une d'elle, déguisé en infirmière, vint juste devant nous et commença à danser sensuellement autours de la barre.

**Shaolan POV:**

Hatsu et Shaolan: HOUUUUUUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! ALLLEZ PETITE INFIRMIERE SOIGNE NOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle commença par enlever son chapeau. Elle regarda dans notre direction et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rouge en regardant Takashi! Je lui frappais le bras.

Shaolan: petit veinard!!!!

**Sakura POV:**

**Petit veinard?? Petit veinard!!!! Je vois pas en quoi je le suis!! Il y a une femme a moitié nue qui me regarde avec du désir en se léchant la langue alors que je suis une fille et que je n'ai aucune attirance pour elle!!! C'est un cauchemar!!! Je veux sortir d'ici!!!!**

Hatsu et Shaolan: OUAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle venait de retirer son haut et de me l'envoyer en pleine figure. J'étais contente mais pas pour la même raison. Pour le moment j'avais la tête cachée donc je ne pouvais pas voir se qu'elle faisait…

Shaolan et Hatsu: VAS-Y MONTRE NOUS SE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE!!!!!!!!!!! OUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Visiblement ces deux-là s'amusaient beaucoup, je jetais un regard vers Eriol. Il me regardait aussi puis il me sourit avant de reporter son attention vers la strip teaseuse!

**Shaolan POV:**

**C'était la meilleure soirée que j'ai passé jusque là! En plus l'infirmière avait bientôt fini donc une autre prendrait bientôt sa place!**

Shaolan: ha merde j'ai plus de vodka!

Sakura: je vais t'en chercher!

Il allait se levé lorsque la stripeuse se mit sur lui. Elle se frottait sensuellement contre lui tandis qu'il rougissait comme une écrivisse. Il ne la touchait même pas! Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et elle lui prit les mains pour qu'il lui touche son endroit. Takashi rougit de plus belle.

Stripeuse: t'es vachement mignon, tu pourras me donner ton numéro après?

Elle se leva et repartit avec ses vêtements vers un autre groupe. Une policière arriva. Elle aussi semblait avoir flashé sur Takashi…

**Sakura POV:**

**Mais c'est pas vrai!!! Ces filles sont toutes lesbiennes ou quoi!!!!! Pourquoi sur les deux il faut que les deux me regarde comme si j'étais un morceau de viande!!!! En plus mon premier baiser a été volé par une fille!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Tu vois que tu aurais dû embrasser Shaolan!_

**Mais tu as fini avec Shaolan! Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien! Je veux sortir d'ici!!**

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Même d'ici j'entendais les hommes hurlé devant ces femmes. Les toilettes étaient complètement vide, quoi de plus normal, ils étaient tous trop occupé à regarder le "spectacle"! Un autre homme arriva.

??: ho excusez-moi… Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un…

Sakura: ce n'est pas grave.

??: vous aussi le spectacle ne vous plaît pas trop?

Sakura: oui… Je suis un peu coincé sur les bords!

??: moi c'est pareil, je suis venu ici pour faire plaisir à un ami qui enterre sa vie de jeune homme. Je m'appel Takumi Tokiha.

Sakura: et moi Takashi Kinomoto.

_Hey il est pas mal se Takumi!_

**C'est vrai… Je sais à quoi tu penses et la réponse est non!**

_Allez pour moi! Embrasse-le!_

**Non, non, non, non et non!!**

Takumi: bon je vais y retourner… sinon ils vont se poser des questions. J'ai été ravi de te parler Takashi…

Sakura: moi aussi!

Il sortit des toilettes et je fis de même… La policière avait fait place à un… chat! Je me rassis à côté d'Eriol et le chat me fit un clin d'œil et un "RRRRRrrrrrr"! A croire que j'ai tout pour attirer les filles!

Shaolan et Hatsu: YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!:!!!!!!!!!! Vas-y enlève se haut!

Je souris en les voyant si absorbé par la femme qu'ils avaient devant eux… Eriol se pencha vers moi.

Eriol: après celle-là on rentre…Sa ne te dérange pas?

Sakura: pas du tout… (murmurant) au contraire.

Je parcourais la salle des yeux à la recherche de Takumi… Il était très beau brun aux yeux bleu… Je le trouvais avec le professeur de sport et un autre homme qui

devait être le jeune marié… Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Takumi se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je fis de même avant de regarder la femme devant moi. Elle se déplaça de nouveau vers moi.

**Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas comme l'autre! Je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser une femme encore une fois!! Ni de la toucher à l'entre jambe!!!**

Elle se mit sur moi et se colla. Je ne bougeais pas, je la regardais en priant pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin mais… Elle m'embrassa encore plus passionnément que l'autre. Elle fit glisser mes mains sur son corps, aucun endroit de son corps m'était inconnu…

**JE DETESTE CA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je pense que cette histoire sera très courte, elle ne fera pas plus de vingt chapitre... Enfin je pense! Si elle fait plus je ne vais pas m'en plaindre! merci pour tout les commentaires. En se moment j'ai un problème de messagerie donc je ne peux pas trop vous répondre désolée! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Encore un cours de sport!**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais difficilement, la soirée d'hier avait été riche en émotion. Takashi avait eu le plus de chance, il attirait les strip-teaseuse comme des mouches! Sur les trois qu'on avait vu les trois lui avaient des avances, il semblait un peu perdu le pauvre. Je me levais en soupirant et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et je me pris Takashi de plein fouet.

Takashi: haaaaa!

Il était en train de tomber lorsque je le rattrapais.

**Sakura POV:**

J'avais fermé les yeux me préparant a sentir le choc… qui ne venait toujours pas! J'ouvris un œil puis en voyant que je n'étais pas sur le sol ni en train de tomber j'ouvris le deuxième! Je rougis immédiatement lorsque je remarquais que si je n'étais pas sur le sol c'est parce que Shaolan m'avait retenu et que j'étais désormais dans ses bras…

_Ouah!! La journée commence bien! Faut en profité et lui caressé son torse nu musculeux!_

**Non! Sinon il va croire que je suis gay! C'est vrai que je suis une fille donc c'est logique que je sois attirée par les garçons mais il croit que je suis un garçon alors sa ne va pas!**

_Mais détend-toi un peu! Faut en profité ça n'arrive pas tout le temps d'être dans les bras d'un apollon! _

**En plus, il peut sentir que je suis une fille si je reste trop longtemps contre lui!!!**

_Mais non! Laisse toi faire un peu! T'es une fille qui est entourée de beau garçon! Tu te rend compte de la chance qu'on a!?_

**C'est un cauchemar!!!!**

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: oui…Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

Shaolan: c'est normal!… Tu es très léger quand même!

**Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Il va me découvrir!!!! Il faut vite que je trouve un truc pour changer de sujet!!**

**Shaolan POV:**

Takashi me poussa un peu violemment.

Takashi: je…Je dois aller préparé mes affaires sinon je vais être en retard. Tu devrais te dépêcher aussi!

Il partit s'enfermé dans sa chambre. Il est bizarre! Je haussais les épaules et rentrais dans la salle de bain, il y avait encore de la buée sur la vitre. Takashi avait dû prendre une douche… Je me déshabillais et rentrais à mon tour dans la douche. Je fit couler l'eau bouillante sur moi. Une fois que mes cheveux furent trempés, j'arrêtais le jet et regardais se qu'il y avait comme shampooing… J'étais assez surpris de voir qu'on avait un shampooing pour cheveux lisse, un masque pour cheveux et un gel douche à la cerise… Takashi avait vraiment des gout de fille. Enfin si c'est lui qui se lave avec le gel douche à la fraise. Je pris mon shampooing et mon gel douche et me dépêchais de me laver. Je sortis rapidement et me dirigeais en serviette vers la chambre de Takashi. J'entrais sans frapper le surprenant.

Takashi: Shaolan?…

Je me dirigeais vers lui et me penchais vers son cou. Je respirais doucement son odeur: une odeur de cerise…

**Sakura POV:**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?**

_Je ne sais pas mais tu stresses! Tu es toute crispée! Il va pas te manger! Et rougis moins!_

**Se n'est pas de ma faute j'essaye de me retenir mais je n'y arrive pas!**

Shaolan se redressa et me regarda sérieusement. Puis il me sourit.

Shaolan: je ne savais pas que tu utilisais du gel douche de fille!

Sakura: hein?

Shaolan: tu utilises un gel douche qui sent la cerise.

Sakura: ha oui! C'est par habitude! Sakura prenait toujours se gel douche alors sa me rappel ma famille comme ça. Et puis j'adore la cerise.

Shaolan: moi aussi! Mais je ne l'utiliserais pas en gel douche.

Il me sourit une deuxième fois avant de partir dans sa chambre.

**C'est la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on le voit avec presque rien sur lui. **

_Avec un peu de chance on le verra une troisième fois!_

**Il y a des chances puisqu'on a sport… Mais je ne veux pas les voir tout nu!!!! **

_Au contraire il n'y a que ça d'intéressant dans se cours! Tu te souviens de Shaolan, l'eau ruisselant le long de son corps d'athlète… Haaaaaaaaa!_

**Mais j'ai tout vu se jour là! Je ne veux pas ressubir ça! Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas aller sous les douches!**

_T'es pas marrantes! Je veux voir les mecs moi!!_

**Je suis devenu une grosse perverse!!! Au secours!!!**

On frappa à la porte. J'ouvris et tombais nez à nez avec Eriol et Hatsu.

Eriol: vous êtes prêt?

Sakura: moi oui mais je ne crois pas que Shaolan…

Shaolan: je suis prêt! On y va?

Nous sommes sortis et on est allé directement à la cantine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Il fallait que je prenne des forces pour le cours de sport! J'espère qu'on verra autre chose que du foot parce que c'est pas se qu'il y a de plus intéressant! J'avalais presque tous se que j'avais sous la main!

Hatsu(--"): eh ben! Tu as très faim!() c'est la soirée d'hier qui te donne autant d'appétit?

**La soirée d'hier?! C'était la pire journée que j'ai jamais vécu!!! Mon premier baiser avait été volé par une femme! Et elles s'étaient toutes collées contre moi et frotter!!!**

Sakura: pas vraiment non…

Shaolan: t'es comme Eriol! Nous on adore ça!

Hatsu: c'est vachement érotique!

Sakura: pas vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'on est obligé de se déshabillé pour être érotique. Des gens sont érotiques sans se déshabillé. C'est dans les gestes… Par exemple, un homme nu est moins érotique qu'un homme avec une chaîne et une montre.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu prends l'exemple d'un homme?

Sakura: j'ai fini!! Maintenant il faut vite allé en cours de sport!! J'ai trop hate!

Je me levais rapidement et sortit de la cantine. Les autres s'étaient mis à courir derrière moi. Une fois devant le gymnase le prof nous emmena nous changer. Je mis mon short et un tee-shirt qui n'était pas collant.

Yukito: bien! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire du volley! Je veux des équipes de six! Et je ne veux pas que tout les plus fort se mette ensemble! Je veux des groupes homogènes!

**Génial!! J'adore le volley!! Je ne suis pas trop mauvaise en plus! **

_On va pouvoir regarder toutes ses jolies petites fesses en mouvement! C'est super!_

**Mais arrête de ne pensé qu'à ça!**

_J'y peux rien! Je suis là parce que tu te sens trop seule et qu'il n'y a aucune fille ici!_

**C'est bien ma vaine!**

J'étais dans l'équipe contre Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol. Il n'y avait personne que je connaissais dans mon équipe. Le professeur siffla pour annoncé le début du match. L'équipe adverse fit un service droit vers moi. Je le renvoyais en marquant le point. La balle était donc à nous. Je donnais la balle au garçon qui devait faire le service.

Sakura: comment tu t'appel?

Garçon: Miyazaki Kamui

Je lui souris et il fit son service… qui atterrit juste devant moi. Il n'avait pas tiré assez fort et de travers. Je soupirais et renvoyais la balle à l'équipe de Shaolan. C'était à lui de faire le service d'ailleurs. Il regarda chaque joueur à tour de rôle et servi. La balle était puissante sa se voyait. Mais j'étais dans un groupe de garçon alors ils n'auront pas peur de la rattrapé. De toute façon elle était trop loin pour moi.

AAAAAAAAAAAWWW!!!!!!!!!!

Je me retournais pour voir un garçon, Tsesushi si je ne me trompe pas, au sol en se tenant la tête. Apparemment il venait de se prendre la balle sur la tête. Je soupirais. Sur six il y avait déjà deux joueurs qui étaient mauvais. Je redonnais la balle à Shaolan, cette fois il visa un autre… qui se prit également la balle sur la tête. Avec deux autres services je me rendis compte que j'étais la seule à savoir jouer au volley dans l'équipe… Sauf Yamazaki qui réussissait à relancé la balle lorsqu'on la lui envoyait doucement… Je me mis au milieu du terrain.

**Il n'est pas question de perdre sans se défendre! J'ai pas envie d'avoir 21 à 1!**

Shaolan renvoya la balle. Elle allait atterrir sur Miyazaki, je me plaçais devant lui et renvoyais la balle. Eriol la renvoya vers Tsesushi. Je couru rapidement pour la rattraper. Je la lançais à Yamazaki.

Sakura: Yamazaki! Renvois-la moi!

Comme je lui avais fait une bonne passe, il réussit à me la renvoyé correctement. Je fis un smatch que personne ne pus rattrapé. Le service était à nous… Et comble de chance c'était à moi de le faire! Je me mis en place et regardais chaque joueur adverse. Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu étaient bien campé et très bien placé, il ne fallait pas que je vise sur eux. Deux autres étaient un peu moins bien placé mais je ne pouvais pas jouer sur eux… Par contre l'écart se trouvait un garçon qui ne savait pas comment se placer. Je regardais Shaolan droit dans les yeux pour le tromper et fit mon service sur le garçon. La balle tomba juste devant ses pieds. Eriol me rendit la balle avec un sourire. Je me remis en place et tirais à nouveau sur le point faible de l'équipe. Cette fois Hatsu reprit la balle juste à temps et la renvoya. Je couru vers Fuji et repris la balle. Shaolan la rattrapa, la passa à Eriol qui fit un smatch. Je fus obligé de plonger pour le renvoyer de l'autre côté sous les yeux admiratifs des hommes de mon équipe. Eriol la reprit et se dépêcha de la remettre de l'autre côté. Je n'avais pas le temps de la rattraper! Je fus contente de voir Ymazaki la reprendre… Mais elle était sortit. L'équipe adverse sourit.

**La balle n'est pas retombé il me reste une chance!**

Je me mis à courir comme une dératée j'avais presque atteint la balle, le mur était près, la balle allait le touché lorsque je plongeais et rattrapais la balle. J'avais réussis à la renvoyé à Takashi qui marqua le point. Je m'étais cogné contre le mur, j'avais très mal mais je fis comme si de rien n'était et retournais jouer. J'essuyais rapidement le sang qui coulait le long de mon front, et fis de mon mieux pour caché le sang qui ruisselait de mon ventre. Je m'étais pris un des barreau de danseuse étoile dans le coin du ventre.

Yamazaki: ça va?

Sakura: oui.

Yamazaki: je suis désolé d'avoir rattrapé la balle de cette manière…

Sakura: ne t'excuse pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu la rattraper tu as fait se qu'il fallait grâce à ça on a marqué le point.

Les autres virent autours de moi.

Miyazaki: on est désolé d'être aussi nul… On va tout faire pour te facilité la tache! Et on essaiera autant que possible de renvoyé les balles!

Je leur souris.

Sakura: allez en place! On a encore des points à prendre!

Du coin de l'œil je remarquais que le professeur me regardais. Je ne m'attardais pas et recommençais à jouer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: une proposition…**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais assez surpris par Takashi. Il avait vraiment un moral d'acier, pas beaucoup d'élève aurait continué à jouer après s'être pris un mur. Il a de la chance de ne pas s'être blessé. Il repris la balle et fit un service très précis qui se planta entre tous les membres de mon équipe. Il était très fort au volley… Je lui redonnais la balle en souriant. Il se mit en place. Il toucha son front avec la balle et la lança en l'air avant de donner un grand coup dedans. La balle fendit l'air a une vitesse incroyable. Elle allait droit vers Anue, le point faible de notre équipe.

Shaolan: j'ai!

Je me mis à courir vers la balle pour la renvoyé… Je réussis plus ou moins bien vu la puissance de la balle. Elle repartit dans le camp adverse en bougeant bizarrement Takashi eu un sourire, avant de courir vers la balle et de la rattraper en manchette se qui était pratiquement impossible. La balle arriva de notre côté mais elle bougeait tellement qu'on ne savait pas comment la reprendre. Je la repris en l'air mais elle tomba juste à mes pieds après… Le prof siffla la fin du match.

Yukito: allez tout le monde au douche!!

**Sakura POV:**

Je m'apprêtais à suivre les autres lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir le professeur.

Yukito: j'ai a te parler. Viens avec moi.

Je le suivis jusqu'à un endroit désert.

Yukito: c'est mon bureau… Je sais que sa n'y ressemble pas. Tu joue souvent au volley de cette manière?

Sakura: pas vraiment, d'habitude je laisse jouer les autres, j'aime pas être perso…

Yukito: parfait! Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas faire partit de notre équipe de volley?

Sakura: heu… C'est que…

Yukito: tu n'as pas tellement le physique pour mais tu es un très bon jouer! Enlève ton haut et ton short.

Sakura: quoi!!

**Je ne peux pas faire ça sinon il verra que je suis une fille!**

Yukito: écoute tu seras pas le premier que je verrais en slip! Enlève!

Sakura: non! J'ai transpiré se n'est pas agréable!

Yukito: je suis habitué.

Sakura: mais moi c'est encore pire!

Yukito: arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

Sakura: je vous jure que c'est vrai!

Il soupira, il semblait avoir abandonné. J'étais soulagée. Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Puis avant que j'ai le temps de réalisé il retira mon haut et baissa mon short… J'avais un caleçon d'homme en dessous mais il avait été tellement précipité qu'il le tira aussi. Je me retrouvais donc en culotte devant lui. Je rougis immédiatement. Il avait les yeux grand ouvert.

Yukito: que…quoi!!

Sakura:…

Yukito: qu'est-ce qu'une fille fait ici!?

Sakura: je vous en pris ne dites rien! Si jamais on l'apprend je serais renvoyé et mon rêve serait brisé! Je vous en supplie!

Il détourna la tête, je lui pris le bras.

Sakura: monsieur je vous en pris! Ne briser pas mon rêve! Je… J'ai enduré beaucoup de chose jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai pas envie de les avoir enduré pour rien.

Yukito: comment t'appelles-tu?

Sakura: mon véritable nom est Sakura Kinomoto…

Yukito: bien…alors Sakura, décolle-toi de moi s'il te plait.

C'est vrai que je m'étais collé à lui sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais tellement stressé! Je ne veux pas être renvoyé.

Sakura: monsieur…

Yukito: je ne dirais rien… Je sais se que c'est lorsqu'on brise un rêve et je n'ai pas envie de le faire vivre à quelqu'un… Mais tu devrais trouver une solution pour

partir de cette école.

Sakura: je ne peux pas! Je veux devenir polytechnicienne et cette école est très réputé!

Yukito: tu ne penses pas que tes employeurs trouveront ça étrange pour une fille d'avoir un diplôme d'une école privé réservé uniquement aux garçons?

Sakura: je ne sais pas…

Un silence s'installa. Je regardais le sol, j'étais un peu gênée de ma tenue. Bien sûr j'avais encore mon bandage sur tout le ventre et la poitrine mais je me sentais

nue… Lorsque je relevais la tête je remarquais que mon professeur regardait vers ma poitrine.

Sakura: hey!

Je cachais ma poitrine de mes mains.

Yukito: rassure-toi se n'est pas se que je regardais… Tu saignes du ventre… et du front.

Je regardais mon bandage, il était devenu rouge pas très loin du nombril…

Yukito: rhabille toi.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et remis tout mes vêtements très rapidement. Yukito me prit par le bras. Nous sommes sortis de son bureau.

Yukito: Li.

Shaolan: oui?

Yukito: j'emmène votre camarade à l'infirmerie, il s'est blessé en jouant, vous préviendrez vos professeurs.

Shaolan: bien monsieur!

Une fois que nous nous sommes retrouvé seul je me tournais vers mon professeur.

Sakura: je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie.

Yukito: bien sûr que si. Il faut soigner ces deux plaies sinon sa va s'infecté.

Sakura: mais le médecin pourra prévenir les autres que…

Yukito: je ne pense pas.

Il me poussa dans une salle blanche ou se trouvait des lit que l'on pouvait entouré de tissu pour cacher les patients. Elle était complètement vide.

Yukito: Taku!

Taku: oui?

Je faillis m'étrangler en voyant l'homme de la boite à strip-tease venir devant nous.

Takumi: tien! Takashi! Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cette école!

Yukito: vous vous connaissez?

Takumi: on s'est croisé dans la boite à strip. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Yukito: tu as des patients?

Takumi: non.

Yukito: ferme la porte à clé s'il te plait.

Je vis Takumi froncé les sourcils mais il fit quand même se que le prof voulait. Il se tourna ensuite vers nous.

Takumi: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Yukito: il se passe qu'il y a une intruse.

Takumi: quoi! Une fille dans cette école!?

Yukito: exact!

Takumi: elle est folle! Elle devrait repartir tout de suite!

Sakura: je ne veux pas! C'est mon rêve d'être polytechnicienne et je réussirais même si pour ça je dois me retrouver dans une école de garçon!

Takumi: c'est…

Yukito: oui, je te présente Sakura Kinomoto.

Takumi: qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Yukito: j'ai décidé de ne pas la dénoncée. Elle veut vraiment réussir, on ne peut pas brisé un rêve comme ça.

Takumi soupira.

Takumi: okay… Mais pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu me voir?

Yukito: elle s'est blessé en jouant au volley. Sakura enlève ton haut s'il te plait.

Je rougis un peu mais l'enlevais tout de même. Takumi arriva vers moi. Il toucha d'abord mon front puis son regard se dirigea vers ma blessure au ventre.

Takumi: tu as un soutient-gorge en dessous?

Sakura: non sinon ma poitrine se verrait trop.

Takumi: je suis obligé d'enlevé ton bandage, si tu veux être en soutient gorge je comprendrais mais il faut te dépêcher…

Sakura: je vais me mettre en soutient gorge…

Yukito: bouge pas je vais aller le chercher, il est ou?

Sakura: dans ma chambre, j'ai une commode dans le deuxième tiroir à droite.

Yukito: je me dépêche!

Il ouvrit la porte et partit en courant. Je restais seule avec Takumi.

Sakura: Tokiha sensei…

Takumi: appelle moi Takumi.

Sakura: d'accord mais vous m'appelez Sakura… ou Takashi selon le moment… Je voulais vous remerciez pour se que vous faites pour moi. Je vous suis redevable.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue.

Takumi: tu es très courageuse pour faire ça… Si jamais tu as un problème, n'importe lequel, vient me voir.

Yukito(revenant): et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir même si c'est juste pour te confié. Sa ne doit pas être facile pour une fille de ne pas avoir de confident dans cette situation.

Sakura: bien monsieur.

Yukito: les moments ou nous sommes seul tu peux m'appeler Yukito.

Je lui souris, j'avais presque envie de pleurer tellement je me sentais soulagé. Yukito me tendit mon soutient gorge et les deux hommes sortirent pendant que je retirais mon bandage et que je mettais mon soutient gorge. Yukito avait dû prendre le premier soutient gorge qui lui tombait sous la main pour avoir été aussi vite.

Sakura: j'ai fini.

Takumi et Yukito entrèrent. Je les vis se regarder un instant puis Takumi prit son matériel pour me soigner.

Takumi: tu t'es pas loupé! Tu devais vraiment être dans ton jeu.

Yukito: si tu l'aurais vu! Elle était génial, une balle était out mais elle a tout de même couru pour faire gagner son équipe. C'est une très bonne joueuse.

Takumi: vu la façon dont tu en parles j'imagine! Tu lui as demandé pour l'équipe?

Yukito: disons que j'étais en train de le faire lorsque j'ai découvert que c'était une fille… Mais Sakura ma proposition tiens toujours!

Sakura: je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée…

Yukito: mais si! Tu ne seras pas obligé de prendre la douche commune puisque c'est le soir et que tu as le temps de rentré au dortoir, en plus les garçons qui font

partit de ce club sont très gentil! Et tu es une super joueuse tu as un bon profil!

Sakura: je vais y réfléchir…

Takumi: j'ai fini de nettoyer la plaie! Je vais te remettre ton bandage. Yuki, sort s'te plait.

Yukito sortit rapidement, j'étais dos à Takumi.

Takumi: ne te fais pas d'idée.

Je sentis mon soutient gorge se dégrafer pour se retrouver par terre. Takumi passa ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps puis il commença à bander le ventre puis il remonta pour bander ma poitrine. Par moment ses mains effleuraient ma peau… J'étais gênée mais en même temps je devais avoué que c'était agréable…

Takumi: fini!

Sakura: merci!

Je remis mon haut. Je rejoignis Yukito qui attendait devant le rideau.

Sakura: je vais aller en cours sinon je ne comprendrais plus rien! Au revoir et merci encore!!

**Normal POV:**

Sakura partit en courant pendant que les deux professeurs la regardait. Une fois qu'elle fut loin ils échangèrent un regard et rougirent.

Yukito: se n'est pas une bonne idée qu'elle a eu.

Takumi: oui… Tu as été vite tout à l'heure.

Yukito: j'ai cru que non…

**Flash-back**

Yukito avait couru très vite dans les couloirs et il était rentré dans l'appartement de Sakura, manquant de faire tomber Shaolan.

Yukito: tu peux me dire ou est la chambre de Takashi.

Shaolan: c'est là.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Sakura, trouva la commode et le tiroir, il l'ouvrit et eu un blocage. Il y avait plein de beau sous-vêtements, certains étaient mignon, d'autre provocateur… Il regarda attentivement tout les sous-vêtements avant prendre celui qui était accordé avec la culotte que Sakura portait. Il le mit dans sa poche et repartit en courant.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Takumi se mit à rire.

Takumi: je ne pensais pas te voir rougir un jour à cause d'une fille.

Yukito: je sais…

Takumi: même dans la boite a strip tu faisais semblant.

Yukito: …il faudra qu'on veille sur elle.

Takumi: oui, surtout avec certain élève… Même en garçonne elle est attirante, les homosexuels de l'école vont être sous son charme et certains sont près à recourir à

la force pour avoir se qu'il veule.

Yukito: elle est très sensible… Je te propose d'essayé de l'avoir toujours sous les yeux. Du moins le plus souvent possible sans que les gens ne se doutent de quoi

que se soit.

Takumi hocha la tête.

**Voilà Sakura est découverte par deux professeurs! Il va encore lui arriver des aventures malgré ses deux aides! lol! J'aime assez marthyriser mes perso! lol! Merci de m'avoir lu! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: la vie est un peu plus facile… **

**Shaolan POV:**

Takashi n'était toujours pas revenu en cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire!? J'espère que le prof de sport ne lui fait rien… La porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Sakura: excusez-moi je suis en retard!

Prof: ce n'est rien, monsieur Li m'avait informé que vous ne seriez pas présent. Regagnez votre place.

Takashi vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'étais soulagé, sans réellement savoir pourquoi… Une fois assis, je me penchais vers lui.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as eu? Pourquoi est-ce que le prof t'a retenu aussi longtemps?

Il eu un sourire rassurant.

Sakura: il m'a demandé de faire parti de son groupe de sport…

La sonnerie retentit avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

Sakura: en fait c'était inutile que je vienne en cours… Tu pourras me passer tes notes?

Shaolan: bien sûr.

Nous avons rejoins Eriol et Hatsu.

Hatsu: qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le prof?

Sakura: il m'a demandé si je voulais faire partis de son club de sport.

Shaolan: au fait qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?

Sakura: que j'y réfléchirais.

Hatsu: mais tu es fou!!! C'est le rêve de presque tout les élèves de faire parti de se club! Le professeur ne choisi pas n'importe qui! C'est une chance inestimable que tu as!

**Sakura POV:**

Hatsu avait l'air vraiment hystérique. Il devait vraiment admirer le club sportif de cet école. Eriol sourit doucement.

Eriol: réfléchis-y sérieusement. C'est vrai que pour entré dans se club il faut avoir un très bon niveau en sport. Même Shaolan qui est l'un des meilleurs en sport n'a jamais eu de proposition.

Shaolan: c'est vrai…

Sakura: mais je ne veux pas que le club de sport m'empêche de faire mes études correctement.

Hatsu: tu sais se que les romains disaient: un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Faire du sport est important. En plus les filles préfèrent les sportifs.

**Si ce n'est que ça je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais parti de l'équipe de Yukito… Mais en même temps faire un peu de sport ne pourra pas me faire trop de mal. J'en ai toujours fais d'ailleurs…**

Sakura: c'est quand les cours de sport?

Eriol: c'est le vendredi soir. Comme ça les élèves peuvent tout de même faire leurs devoirs les jours de semaine.

Sakura: alors je vais faire sport!

Hatsu et Shaolan se sourirent puis je vis Eriol. Il semblait inquiet…

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eriol?

Eriol: rien pourquoi?

Sakura: je ne sais pas, tu as l'air… inquiet.

Eriol me sourit doucement.

Eriol: on va à la cantine je commence à avoir faim…

Sakura: oui!

C'est vrai que moi aussi j'avais faim. Nous nous sommes remis en marche. Après avoir pris nos plateau nous nous sommes assis à notre place habituelle. Hatsu était à côté de moi et Shaolan était en face.

Hatsu: je ne sais pas se que tu as Takashi mais je te trouve changer…

Sakura: comment ça?

Hatsu: ben… Tu sembles plus heureux et plus décontracté qu'avant.

Sakura: ah bon?

Shaolan: c'est vrai. Tu as changer depuis le cours de sport.

**Sa devait être parce que je peux me confier à quelqu'un maintenant. Mon côté perverse va probablement disparaître.**

_Hey! C'est pas sympa de parler de moi comme ça!_

**Ou peut être pas…**

_Je resterais jusqu'à se que je vois tout les garçons de la classe nu!!_

**Ha non!! Hors de question!!**

_Allez!!_

Sakura: non!

Hatsu: t'énerve pas! On a juste constaté que tu étais différent…

**Ho non j'ai encore parler trop fort…**

Sakura: désolé…

Eriol: c'est rien, sa doit être le stress… Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de ta famille?

Sakura: non pas encore. Mais en même temps le temps que le courrier arrive du Japon…

Shaolan: c'est vrai que c'est long.

Hatsu: tu devrais en recevoir d'ici peu… Enfin sa dépend de la date à laquelle ils t'ont écrit.

**C'est vrai qu'ils me manquent tous… J'ai envie de les revoir. J'aimerais bien retourner là-bas pendant les prochaines vacances… Mais le billet d'avion coûte trop cher.**

Sakura: au fait c'est quand les vacances?

Hatsu: dans un mois, deux semaines, cinq jours, trois heures et dix minutes!

Sakura(--"): eh ben… tu as l'air très impatient d'y être!

Hatsu: c'est clair! Je vais pouvoir faire se que je veux de mes journées!

Sakura: vous restez ici?

Shaolan: oui. En général, on est une dizaine à rester ici pendant les vacances.

Sakura: moi aussi je reste pendant les vacances.

Eriol: c'est à cause de l'avion?

Sakura: oui, c'est assez cher alors je préfère rester ici. Comme ça je pourrais rattraper mon retard.

Hatsu: mais tu n'as pas de retard. Tu es même meilleur que moi alors que je suis ici depuis plus longtemps!

Sakura: mais je peux mieux faire!

Eriol sourit doucement. J'étais contente qu'ils ne partent pas pendant les vacances. Je ne serais pas seule comme ça.

_Et on pourra en profiter pour les mater un peu!_

**Rhoooooooooo! N'importe quoi!**

_On pourra regarder Shaolan sous la douche… Malheureusement on ne pourra pas le rejoindre. Tu imagines, ses mains douces et chaudes sur notre peau, en train de nous caresser… puis sentir son corps collé contre le notre._

Shaolan: Takashi, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es tout rouge!

Sakura: ri…rien.

**Arrête!**

_Rhooooooo si on peut même plus rigolé!_

**Moi qui pensais être tranquille avec cette double personnalité! Je me suis bien trompé! Il faudra que je demande à Takumi si c'est normal…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: une proposition qui ne peut être que refuser.**

**Shaolan POV: **

Je me réveillais en sursaut, c'est bizarre, je ne faisais pas de mauvais rêve pourtant. J'entendis frapper à ma porte.

Shaolan: oui?

Takashi entra et me sourit.

Sakura: tu devrais te levé sinon tu vas être en retard.

Shaolan: oui, je me dépêche.

Takashi sortit et je me rendis dans la salle de bain. J'étais sous la douche, le jet d'eau brûlant coulait à flot. Takashi avait depuis hier un nouvel éclat dans ses yeux et son sourire semblait encore plus sincère. Son sourire réchauffait le cœur de tout le monde, c'est rare un tel sourire. Il était encore plus mignon qu'avant…

**Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi!! On dirait un homosexuel! **

Je me passais de l'eau glacé sur tout le corps et sortit de la douche. Je m'habillais rapidement et rejoignais tout le monde qui m'attendais devant ma chambre.

Hatsu: hey! Tu es prêt plus tôt que d'habitude!

Je lui mis un léger coup avant de sortir de l'appartement. Voyant qu'ils ne me suivaient pas je me tournais vers eux.

Shaolan: dépêchez-vous! J'ai faim moi!

Sakura: je te suis! Je meurs de faim aussi!

Je lui souris puis nous nous sommes mis a courir jusqu'à la cantine. J'arrivais de justesse devant Takashi. Il courait très vite. Nous nous sommes tous installé à notre table habituelle avant de nous mettre à manger. Je me sentais observé… et je détestais cette sensation. Je me retournais pour voir un garçon, logique puisqu'il n'y a que ça ici, épier Takashi. Je me tournais vers Eriol qui me fit un sourire: lui aussi avait remarqué. Je ne dis rien mais sentant que ce mec continuait de regarder

Takashi, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

Shaolan: je sais pas comment tu fais Takashi!

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: ce mec qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure, rien qu'à savoir qu'il ne nous lâche pas des yeux ça m'énerve! Heureusement que se n'est pas moi qu'il regarde.

Sakura: on me regarde? Qui? Ou?

Il se tourna un peu partout.

Shaolan: attend, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas sentis son regard?

Sakura: ben non…

**(--)**ç **voilà a peu près la tête que je devais avoir. Takashi est vraiment pas doué!**

Eriol: tu me sembles très naïf…

Sakura: ha bon? Je ne pense pas…

Hatsu: tu devais être le seul à ne pas avoir sentis son regard sur toi.

Shaolan: fais attention.

Sakura: il veut sûrement être mon ami, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

Hatsu: qui te dis qu'il veut être ton ami?

Sakura: bah, c'est un garçon, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon pourrait bien me vouloir?

Nous nous sommes écrouler sur notre table.

Eriol: tu n'es pas sans savoir que des relations entre homme existent…

Il nous regarda bizarrement.

Sakura: vous voulez dire qu'il voudrait que je…l'aime?

Hatsu: ou alors s'est juste pour le physique.

Sakura: le physique…?

Mais il ne comprend rien!

Shaolan: de toute façon tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, tant que je serais là tu n'auras aucune relation physique!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi assez étonné. Je m'étais exprimé avec violence… Sans comprendre pourquoi. En tout cas, se qui était sûr, c'est que je ne voulais pas que Takashi soit dévergondé par un autre homme!

Sakura POV:

Après le petit-déjeuner nous étions partis en cours. Je suivais de mieux en mieux les cours et j'en étais fière. Pendant la pause j'étais avec les garçons lorsque celui de se matin vint à notre rencontre.

Garçon: Takashi Kinomoto?

Sakura: oui?

Garçon: je m'appel Tateishi Kaji… Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment s'il te plaît?

Sakura: bien sûr!

Je me tournais vers les autres.

Sakura: je vous rejoindrais en cours!

Kaji m'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Il était dos à moi, je ne voyais pas son expression. Il était assez silencieux…J'essayais de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Sakura: je ne suis jamais aller dans cette salle, et toi?

Il se retourna vers moi avec un doux sourire.

Kaji: j'étais sûr que tu étais quelqu'un de très gentil… Je t'ai beaucoup observé, tu as dû le sentir d'ailleurs et je tiens à m'en excuser. C'est rare que j'observe les gens, je le fais quand j'ai une bonne raison. Et, dès le premier jour ou tu es arrivé je t'ai remarquer.

Sakura: ha bon? Je suis si voyant que ça?

Kaji (souriant): pas forcement, mais tout le monde parlait du nouveau qui venait du Japon… Alors au départ je te regardais de loin, tu m'intriguais beaucoup. Et puis ces derniers temps, tu es devenu plus détendu, plus joyeux. A un moment, je t'ai vu faire un sourire à l'un de tes ami. J'ai été subjugué! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sourire de cette façon, tu respirais la joie de vivre! Alors, j'ai commencé à te regarder pour être sûr.

Sakura: sûr de quoi?

Kaji: que tu étais quelqu'un de bien… Takashi, je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement. Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un? Fille ou garçon.

Sakura: je ne crois pas…

**Non, je n'aime personne… Je tiens juste à mes amis.**

_Et tu voudrais un peu de sexe!_

**Mais non!!! Je n'en veux pas!! En plus je ne pourrais jamais expliquer à quelqu'un que je suis une fille échoué parmi plein d'hommes!! On me sauterait dessus après!**

_Justement!! Tu sais que plus on a de sexe, plus on a de proposition? C'est les hormones qui veulent ça!_

**TAIT-TOI!!! JE NE VEUX PAS DE SEXE!!! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE OBSEDEE!!**

Kaji: bon, alors je me lance…

Sakura: quoi?

Kaji: je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais… Takashi, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi?

Sakura: ho… je suis vraiment flatté… Mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois te faire beaucoup de mal… Excuse-moi.

Kaji (souriant): tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque!… Puisque je ne peux pas être ton petit ami est-ce que je peux au moins être ton ami?

Sakura: bien sûr! J'en serais ravi!

La sonnerie retentit.

Sakura: je dois y aller sinon le professeur va me coller… J'ai la fâcheuse mani d'être en retard en se moment! À la prochaine!

Kaji: à la prochaine!

Je partis en courant. J'étais désolée pour Kaji mais je ne pouvais que refuser sa proposition, je n'aurais jamais pu lui expliquer que j'étais une fille…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: un peu plus… **

**Shaolan POV: **

**Mais ou était passé Takashi? S'il continue il va être en retard!**

La sonnerie retentit une dernière fois avant l'arrivée du prof. Takashi arriva juste à se moment. Je soupirais: il ne serait pas en retard. Je lui fis un signe pour lui indiquait ou je me trouvais et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Shaolan: tu as faillis être en retard.

Sakura: je sais, mais j'étais à l'autre bout du lycée.

Shaolan: alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

Il allait me répondre mais la prof d'histoire entra dans la salle et instaura le silence.

**Je me demande bien se qu'il lui voulait… peut être qu'il lui a fait des choses bizarres? Après l'avoir espionné toute la journée sa ne m'étonnerait pas! Mais s'il lui a fait quelque chose, je lui ferais regretté! Maintenant Takashi est un de mes meilleurs ami et on ne lui fait pas de mal sans en subir les conséquence. En plus, il est tellement naïf et gentil qu'il fait un proie facile! On dirait une fille! Et encore en général les filles sont plus méfiantes!**

Le cours passait vraiment lentement! Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je me retins de ne pas dire "enfin!" Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et attendis Takashi et les autres devant la porte. Takashi venait à peine de sortir que je lui posais déjà des questions.

Shaolan: alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Il ne t'a pas forcer à faire quelque chose de bizarre? Il ne t'a pas fais mal non plus? Sinon il aura à faire à moi!

Il me regarda étonné de toutes ces questions puis il explosa de rire, bientôt suivi d'Eriol et Hatsu.

Sakura: non il ne m'a pas fait mal, il ne m'a rien fait de bizarre. Il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait que je devienne son petit copain.

**Quoi?!! J'espère qu'il a refusé!**

Hatsu: donne-nous les détails!

Sakura: eh bien, au départ il s'est excusé pour m'avoir observé. Et puis il m'a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de gentil, que depuis deux jours j'avais un sourire qui l'avait subjugué…Et qu'il m'avait vu dès mon arrivé

**Je le comprend! Takashi a vraiment un sourire ensorceleur depuis deux jours! Même moi je pourrais tomber sous son charme. .**

Je me mis une baffe. Ils se tournèrent tous vraiment étonnés.

Hatsu: bah qu'est-ce que t'as?

Shaolan: rien… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?

Sakura: bah je lui ai demandé si j'étais si voyante que ça.

Shaolan: mais non pas ça! Est-ce que tu sors avec?

Sakura: nous sommes amis.

Shaolan: ami dans quel sens?

Eriol: sa me paraît évident: ils ne sont pas ensemble! Tu es bien stressé Shaolan…

Shaolan: mais non. C'est juste que je voulais savoir si on allait toujours pouvoir compter sur Takashi.

Eriol: mmm….

**Rien qu'au ton de sa voix je sais qu'il me croit pas…**

**Sakura POV:**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis que j'avais parler avec Kaji. On ne se parlait pas tellement mais lorsqu'on se croisait dans les couloirs on se faisait un signe de tête. Je le laissais venir à moi. Je sais que c'est dur de venir parler à quelqu'un qui a refusé vos avances. On était vendredi soir. Je sortais de l'entraînement de volley. C'est vrai que les autres joueurs étaient tous très gentil. Je m'étais bien amusé. Maintenant je ne voulais qu'une seule chose: une bonne douche! Je passais dans les couloirs vides. C'était étrange de voir l'école plongée dans le noir et totalement silencieuse. C'était même un peu effrayant, mais je savais très bien que rien ne pouvait m'arriver dans l'école. Je continuais mon chemin… Il devait me rester six couloirs à traverser avant d'arriver enfin dans ma chambre. Soudain j'entendis un bruit et je fus happer sur ma droite. Une main s'était poser sur ma bouche pour éviter d'alerter qui que se soit avec un cri. Je me trouvais face à un garçon, il était grand et plutôt barraqué. Il était effrayant rien qu'à le voir. Il retira sa main de ma bouche.

Garçon: excuse-moi d'avoir utilisé cette méthode pour te faire venir.

Sakura: heu… c'est pas grave. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Garçon: oui…

Il s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculais, j'avais peur de lui… Je me cognais contre le mur, il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Puis il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. J'étais assez dégouté! Je trouvais le baiser des strip-teaseuse mieux que le sien! J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait m'étouffer avec sa langue et me mettre de la bave partout! Je le repoussais vivement.

Sakura: je suis vraiment navré mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Garçon: tu es sûr? Tu sais on est dans une école de garçon, alors on change beaucoup ici. Surtout quand on est en manque de sexe!

_Je le comprend!!_

**Ha non!! C'est le moment!!**

_Mais il a raison quand même! Tu te rend compte qu'on est entouré de garçon et qu'on en profite même pas!?_

Sakura: je ne suis pas intéressé.

J'allais partir lorsqu'il me retint par le poignet et me balançais sur la table la plus proche. Il me mit sur le ventre. J'entendis la fermeture éclair de son pantalon se

baisser… Je me débattais.

Sakura: laisse moi partir!! Je ne veux pas avoir de relation avec toi!

Garçon: mais moi si!

Comme je me débattais toujours autant il me mit un coup sur la tête. J'avais mal mais continuais tout de même.

Garçon: détend-toi! Sa te fera mal si tu bouges.

Sakura: je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit comme ça!

Garçon: je comprend…

Il me relâcha mais à la place de me laisser me relever il mit ma tête au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il baissa son pantalon et s'apprêtait à faire pareil avec son caleçon.

Garçon: on va commencer doucement… Fais attention avec les dents.

Il me mit sa virilité sous les yeux. Je fermais les yeux et me relevais le plus vite possible. Mais je n'allais pas loin… Il me tordit le bras jusqu'à se que je sois à genoux devant lui. Je me mis à pleurer doucement.

Sakura: laisse-moi!!!

Garçon: une fois que tu m'auras satisfait.

Il s'approcha de moi… Mais avant que je fasse quoi que se soit quelqu'un arriva et lui donna un coup de poings. Je m'accroupis sous la table et regardais la scène. Je fus très étonné de voir que la personne qui avait donné se coup de poings à mon agresseur n'était autre qu'Eriol! Mon agresseur se rhabilla correctement avant de se mettre en position d'attaque.

Garçon: je vais t'apprendre à me frapper!

Eriol amorça un geste pour donner un coup de pieds dans le visage du garçon mais celui-ci lui rattrapa la jambe et la pressa. Eriol fit une légère grimace.

Garçon: c'est douloureux n'est-ce pas?

Eriol:: pas autant que ça…

Eriol tourna sur lui même pour donner un autre coup de pied en plein visage du garçon qui alla s'écraser cinq mètres plus loin. Eriol s'approcha de lui et lui releva la

tête.

Eriol: soit sûr que si demain je te revois dans cette université je porte plainte contre toi pour harcèlement sexuel et je règlerais ton compte moi-même.

Le garçon partit en courant et Eriol se dirigea vers moi.

Eriol: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: oui…grâce à toi.

Il m'aida à me relever.

Eriol: je savais qu'une telle chose se produirait. Les garçons sont toujours attiré par ceux qui ressemble à une fille. Cette école n'est pas sûre pour une fille.

Sakura: je sais mais… QUOI???!!!!

Eriol sourit.

Eriol: je sais tout…

**Héhé! Surprise! Mais bon je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous se doutait qu'Eriol était déjà au courant! lol! Merci pour vos commentaires! Bisous à tous! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: révélation.**

**Sakura POV:**

Je regardais Eriol. Il se mit à rire.

Eriol: ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais inhumain…

Sakura: mais tu l'es! Sinon comment aurais-tu découvert que j'étais une fille? Tu le sais depuis longtemps? Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un?

Eriol: calme-toi… Je me suis douter dès le premier jour que tu étais une fille. Tout comme Shaolan et Hatsu.

Sakura: quoi!!!! Ils le savent aussi!?

Eriol: parle moins fort sinon on va réveillé tout le monde.

Sakura: désolée… c'est la surprise.

Eriol: je comprend. Et rassure-toi, maintenant Hatsu et Shaolan croient que tu es un homme. Je suis le seul que tu n'es pas réussis à berner… Je ne l'ai dis à personne car c'est ton secret c'est à toi seule de le divulguer.

Sakura: merci…

Eriol: dis-moi… Comment tu t'appel? Ton véritable nom n'est pas Takashi.

Je lui souris.

Sakura: je m'appel Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol: fleur de cerisier… C'est très joli. Beaucoup plus que Takashi… Alors Sakura, explique moi comment tu as fais pour entrer dans cette école.

Sakura: eh bien… cette école est la plus réputé pour le métier que je veux faire alors j'ai passé le concours sous un faux nom et j'ai été admise. Mon père m'a un peu aidé, c'est lui qui a demandé à se que je sois seule dans la chambre. Dis, comment as-tu su que j'étais une fille?

Eriol: à ta façon d'agir. Tu es trop mince pour un garçon, et trop petit. Ensuite dans les vestiaires tu n'arrêtais pas de rougir dès que tu voyais un garçon nu. Le jour ou tu t'es pris un ballon de foot à l'entre-jambe tu n'as pas réagis immédiatement. Et aussi le fait que tu refuses toujours que l'on te voit sans tee-shirt et sans caleçon. Et puis tout les mois il y a une semaine ou tu es plus… sensible que les autres. Les strip-teaseuse ne te plaisent pas. Et pleins d'autres petits détails…

Sakura: je vois… Pourtant j'ai fais très attention.

Eriol: j'ai remarqué. Mais… Je suis très observateur alors même les petits détails ne m'échappe pas.

Sakura: c'est pour ça que tu as su que se garçon allait m'attaquer?

Eriol: oui… j'avais remarquer qu'il t'observait depuis plus d'une semaine mais d'une façon très discrète. Shaolan et Hatsu n'ont rien remarqué. En se moment il te regardait et te suivait beaucoup plus alors je me suis dis qu'il te parlerait sûrement après ton entraînement de volley. Et j'avais raison.

Sakura: merci… Merci de m'avoir protégée.

Eriol: Sakura, même si je ne connaissais pas ton vrai prénom je te considérais comme un véritable ami. Et entre ami on s'entraide.

Je lui souris. Il me prit par l'épaule.

Eriol: allez maintenant il faut que tu rentres sinon Shaolan va s'inquiéter.

Sakura: pourquoi?

Eriol: il tient beaucoup à toi même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Eriol me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant d'entrer je me tournais vers lui.

Sakura: je ne sais pas comment te remercié…

Eriol: devient la meilleure pour leur montrer à tous que les filles peuvent réussir autant que les hommes… Et est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une photo de toi en temps que fille? Ne t'inquiète pas, je la cacherais bien.

Sakura: je vais voir ça.

Eriol: je t'admire Sakura, il faut vraiment une grande force intérieur pour pouvoir rester ici. Peu d'entre nous en serait capable.

Je lui souris et entrais.

**Shaolan POV:**

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Son entraînement doit être fini depuis une demi-heure maintenant! Il n'a pas eu de problème sur le chemin au moins? Si sa se trouve il s'est fait violer par un mec! **

Je me levais précipitamment et enfilais un tee-short. Juste au moment ou j'allais mettre un pantalon j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je sortis de ma chambre et allais dans le couloir. Takashi se trouvait là.

Takashi: ha excuse moi, j'ai dû te réveiller.

Shaolan: je ne dormais pas. Comment ça se fait que tu es en retard?

Sakura: je…parlais avec le prof de sport.

Shaolan: de quoi?

Sakura: de… de mon niveau, il faudrait que je le remonte un peu…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Son niveau était très bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait le remonté.

Sakura: bon, je vais prendre une douche, j'en peux plus d'être couvert de sueur! Bonne nuit!

Shaolan: bonne nuit.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et entendis l'eau couler. Je m'imaginais Takashi sous la douche. L'eau brûlante coulant sur tout son corps, le rougissant un peu plus…

Shaolan: mais à quoi je pense! N'importe quoi!

Je me dirigeais vers le mur et me cognais contre. Ensuite je me couchais.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: premier signe de la "gay attitude"

**Normal POV:**

Sakura dormait dans sa chambre. Son réveil indiquait huit heure… Un rayon de lumière entra dans la pièce, provoqué par la porte qu'on venait d'entrouvrir. Shaolan en voyait que Sakura dormait toujours s'avança vers elle. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement le bras de Sakura qui frissonna. Shaolan se pencha légèrement puis il se redressa subitement. Il remua un peu Sakura.

**Shaolan POV:**

Shaolan: allez Takashi! Debout! Sinon tu vas être en retard!

Je le secouais de plus en plus fort sans résultat. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'avais voulu lui déposé un baiser sur la joue… Je suis vraiment bizarre en se moment. Je vis Takashi bouger légèrement. Puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Takashi : Shaolan ?

Shaolan : il faut que tu te lève sinon on va être en retard.

Takashi : hum…

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. Puis il me regarda.

Takashi : tu peux sortir pour que je me lave… a moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi ?

Je rougis violement et sortis en courant de sa chambre : j'avais été tenté de dire oui ! Moi Shaolan Li coureur de jupon et dragueur à voulu dire oui pour voir un homme dans une douche !! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bon sang ! Je suis malade, oui c'est ça ! J'ai de la fièvre et je délire ! Takashi sortit rapidement de la salle de bain.

Shaolan : c'est bon ?

Il arriva vers moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne bougeais plus d'un pouce. J'avais chaud…

Shaolan : qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?

Takashi : c'est l'entraînement… Les garçons ont été éreintant…

Une vision m'apparu : Takashi sous la douche avec les autres joueurs… Je me donnais un coup de poing en même temps que Hatsu et Eriol entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Hatsu : Shaolan ! Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi !? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Shaolan : pour rien ! Je devais me réveillé c'est tout.

Eriol s'approcha de Takashi et le prit pas les épaules. Ils étaient plus proche qu'avant.

**Sakura POV** :

Pauvre Shaolan, il avait dû se faire mal. Eriol s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules.

Eriol : ça va ?

Sakura : oui !

Eriol : tant mieux ! On va à la cantine ? J'ai un peu faim…

Sakura : moi aussi ! Hier on m'a beaucoup fatigué ! Faut dire passer sa nuit avec des garçons c'est pas se qu'il y a de plus reposant !

Shaolan se donna un autre coup de poing.

Hatsu : t'étais pas encore assez réveillé !?

Eriol se mit à rire doucement tandis que je courais vers Shaolan.

Sakura : ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Il faudrait que tu arrête de te donner des coups sinon tu vas te défigurer… et je ne pense pas que les filles apprécieraient.

Je lui souris et il rosit légèrement.

Sakura : on y va ?

Shaolan : oui…

Je sortis et allais à la cantine en courant, Shaolan sur les talons. Je pris mon plateau et le remplit avant d'aller m'asseoir. Shaolan me rejoignit rapidement. Eriol et Hatsu arrivèrent peu de temps après.

Hatsu : vous avez beaucoup d'énergie pour le matin !

Eriol : surtout toi Takashi, avec la soirée d'entraînement que tu as eu.

**Shaolan POV :**

Takashi était vraiment rayonnant ! Je voyais plein de garçon nous regarder… Il fallait que sa s'arrête ! Takashi n'est pas pour eux ! Il est trop bien pour des mecs dans leur genre ! Je ne dis pas que je le mérite plus qu'eux mais… Houlà ! Je n'ai pas à mériter qui que se soit ! Takashi est un mec ! Et je ne suis pas GAY !!! J'en ai marre de se sentiment débile !! Je ne suis pas amoureux et surtout pas d'un mec ! Non, non ,non et non !!!

Takashi : Shaolan, ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Eriol : on dirait qu'il prend conscience de quelque chose.

Eriol pourrait-il être au courant ? Non…

Shaolan : c'est pas ça… C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mère et je n'ai pas encore d'idée !

Takashi : je peux t'aider si tu veux !

Shaolan : je pense que je vais y réfléchir un peu avant… mais merci.

Takashi : de rien !

Un garçon arrivant en courant vers nous, les bras chargés ! Il avait une boite assez grosse et une lettre.

Garçon : Takashi ! Je t'ai chercher partout ! T'as une lettre et une lettre !

Il est très familier avec lui… Takashi le regarda en souriant.

Takashi : merci de me l'avoir apporté !

Le garçon lui sourit puis il partit. Je me tournais vers Takashi qui venait juste de regarder la lettre. Il lu se qu'il y avait écrit dessus puis il la décacheta rapidement. Il lu la lettre avec avidité. Lorsqu'il eu fini il fut très content.

Hatsu : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Takashi : j'ai des nouvelles de ma famille ! Alors je suis heureuse !

Il regarda la boite et l'entrouvrit. Il y avait une autre lettre. Il la lu et referma la boite.

Takashi : je vais ranger la boite. Je vous rejoins en cours !

Il partit rapidement. Hatsu se leva.

Hatsu : moi je vais aux toilettes, je vous rejoins après.

Il sortit de la cantine à son tour. Eriol se tourna vers moi.

Eriol : on ferait peut être mieux de sortir nous aussi.

J'acquiesçais et nous sommes sortis de la salle. Eriol ne disait rien comme s'il attendait que je parle en premier.

Shaolan : je crois que je suis malade…

Eriol : pourquoi ?

Shaolan : parce que je rêve de voir Takashi sous la douche !

Eriol me regarda sérieusement.

Eriol : c'est pour ça que tu te donnes des coups de poings ?

Shaolan : oui… T'imagine si je deviens gay.

Eriol : tu ne l'es pas. Je pense que tu es trop rester enfermé avec des garçons sans voir de

filles. Il faut que tu sortes tu verras que sa ira mieux.

Je lui souris. Eriol avait toujours été de bon conseil. C'est vrai que Takashi faisait très fille !Alors si j'étais attiré par lui c'est uniquement parce que j'étais en manque de fille.

Shaolan : merci Eriol !! Tu me rassures !

**Normal POV :**

Shaolan partit en courant vers la salle de cours. Eriol resta immobile un instant puis un sourire énigmatique s'encra sur son visage.

Eriol : nous allons voir si c'est juste parce que c'est psychologique ou si tu l'aimes vraiment…notre petite Sakura. Se serait bien si tu étais réellement amoureux d'elle Shao… mais tu fais un blocage parce que tu crois que c'est un garçon comme nous…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : une journée très sympa**

**Sakura POV :**

C'était le week-end. Je pouvais me lever plus tard… Surtout qu'il n'y avait plus personne au lycée. Ils étaient tous partis dans leur famille. En général le week-end il n'y a que Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol. Mais…

**Flash-back**

Shaolan vint vers moi, souriant.

Shaolan : c'était pour te dire que ce week-end je sors. Alors ne m'attend pas.

Sakura : d'accord ! Mais Eriol et Hatsu ?

Shaolan : il n'y a qu'Eriol qui sort pas.

Sakura : okay ! Passe un bon week-end!

Shaolan: merci toi aussi!

**Fin du Flash-back **

J'avais prévenue Eriol que je sortais aussi. Toya et un de ses amis avaient gagnés un voyage en Chine. Il en profitait pour venir me voir. Je passerais ma journée en temps que fille ! Sa changera un peu parce que jouer les garçons ça devient lourd ! Même si maintenant je peux me confier à trois personnes. Je me levais tranquillement et allait me laver. Une fois fini je retournais dans ma chambre en serviette et sortis la boite. C'était Tomoyo qui me l'avait envoyé. Elle avait su par Toya qu'il allait venir alors elle m'avait confectionné une robe pour l'occasion. Une robe très belle et simple pour une fois. Elle était blanche et arrivait jusqu'au pied. Heureusement qu'il ne pleuvra pas sinon la robe aurait été sali et je n'aurais jamais pu la remettre. J'avais une légère veste avec. J'attachais mes cheveux courts en deux couettes. Certains cheveux retombaient. (NdA : en fait c'est la coiffure de Sakura dans l'anime). Je regardais légèrement dehors avant de sortir. Le couloir était vide. Je sortis en courant et me dépêchais de sortir du campus sans être vu. Une fois dehors je ralentis le pas. J'arrivais en avance au rendez-vous pour une fois ! J'étais tranquillement à côté d'un poteau, Toya était déjà venu en repérage ici. Il n'aurait pas de mal à retrouver le chemin. Il sera là dans cinq minutes, Toya est toujours pile poil à l'heure.

??: Bonjour…

Je me retournais et faillis m'étrangler !!

**Shaolan POV :**

J'étais partis assez tôt aujourd'hui, j'avais prévenu Takashi que je sortais. J'étais parti avant lui. J'avais passé une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, mes cheveux étaient désordonnés mais ça m'allait bien. J'errais depuis deux heures dans les rues lorsque je vis quelque chose qui pourrait me satisfaire. Une fille avec les cheveux courts et une longue robe blanche. Elle était de profil… Une chose me frappa : elle ressemblait beaucoup à Takashi… Je m'avançais vers elle.

Shaolan : bonjours …

Elle se retourna vers moi et je vis de l'étonnement sur son visage. Elle était vraiment très belle.

Shaolan : vous ne seriez pas de la famille Kinomoto ?

Sakura : non…Pourquoi ?

Shaolan : vous ressemblez beaucoup à un de mes amis… Peut être que vous le connaissez, il s'appel Takashi Kinomoto.

Sakura : non sa ne me dit rien…

Elle semblait assez stresser. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'un garçon l'abordait…

Shaolan : ha… Comment vous vous appelez ? Moi je suis Shaolan Li.

Sakura : je m'appel Sakura…Hoji.

Shaolan : Sakura… C'est vraiment beau comme nom. ça veut dire fleur de cerisier en Japonais n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : oui. Vous connaissez le japonais ?

Shaolan : vous pouvez me tutoyer, je sais juste quelques mots mais je ne sais pas le parler.

Sakura : ha…

Elle se tourna légèrement vers la rue, semblant observer les passants.

Shaolan : vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Sakura : eh bien j'ai rendez-vous ici… J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas perdu…

Shaolan : avec qui ?

??: Sakura !!!!

Nous nous sommes retourné vers la personne qui venait de l'appelé. Il était grand, brun, musclé, les yeux bleu… Juste un petit détail qui me semblait bizarre : il

semblait avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle…

**Sakura POV:**

Je me retournais et remarquais avec soulagement que Toya était là. Je couru dans ses bras.

(NdA: tout se qui suit sera en japonais. Donc Shaolan ne comprendra pas.)

Sakura: Toya!! Je suis contente de te voir!

Toya: moi aussi petit monstre!

Sakura: je ne suis pas un monstre!

Toya: eh si! J'ai faillis tomber à la renverse lorsque tu t'es jeté sur moi.

Il avait un sourire narquois mais il disparu rapidement.

Toya: au fait, qui c'est ce morveux?

Il faisait référence à Shaolan…

Sakura: ce n'est pas un morveux! Il s'appel Shaolan Li et c'est mon colocataire.

Toya: ton colocataire sait que tu es une fille?

Sakura: non… D'ailleurs je lui ai dis que je m'appelais Sakura Hoji.

Toya: mais pourquoi il est venu te voir?

Sakura: je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de t'attendre lorsqu'il est venu me parler… Il trouvait que je ressemblais à Takashi. Ce qui est normal puisque c'est moi.

Toya sourit mais je voyais bien qu'il pensait à quelque chose de moins agréable surtout lorsque je vis le regard qu'il lança à Shaolan. Je tournais vers lui, il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de toute la conversation.

Sakura: je te présente Toya, c'est mon…

Toya: copain.

Je me tournais vers Toya, étonnée. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait passer pour mon copain.

Shaolan: je suis Shaolan.

Il s'inclina doucement mais ne lâcha pas mon frère du regard. L'ambiance était très tendue. Shaolan regarda sa montre.

Shaolan: je vais devoir y aller malheureusement…

Il se dirigea vers moi, pris ma main et y déposa un baiser dessus, je rougis légèrement.

Shaolan: au revoir belle Sakura, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Je rougis un peu plus et je le regardais s'éloigner. Puis je me tournais vers Toya.

Sakura: pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fais passer pour mon copain?

Toya: pour éviter qu'il nous colle toute la journée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à passer avec toi alors je veux en profiter un maximum… Bon qu'est-ce tu veux

faire?

Sakura: j'aimerais bien te présenter Yukito, Takumi et Eriol s'il est là.

Toya: c'est qui?

Sakura: les personnes qui ont découvert que j'étais une fille. Yukito est mon professeur de sport, Takumi l'infirmier et Eriol un camarade classe.

Toya: tu t'es déjà fais démasquée?… T'es pas possible!

Je ris et l'entraînais vers le lycée. Je couru vers la chambre d'Eriol. Je frappais rapidement et Eriol ouvrit une minute après.

Eriol: Sakura?… Tu es vraiment mignonne en fille. Vous devez être Toya. Enchanté, je suis Eriol Hirigazawa.

Toya: je suis content que ce ne soit pas un mec bizarre qui a découvert que ma sœur est une fille. Je suis enchanté aussi.

Sakura: tu n'aurais pas vu Takumi et Yukito?

Eriol: ils sont dans la salle des profs je crois… Mais ils ne sont peut être pas seul. Entré dans ma chambre, je vais les chercher.

Nous sommes entré dans sa chambre tandis qu'il partit en courant dans les couloirs. Mon frère s'assit sur le lit et m'observa.

Toya: c'est un garçon bien. Mais il ne te plaît pas et tu ne lui plais pas non plus, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui! C'est juste un ami! J'aurais eu un gros souci sans lui!

Toya: je me doute…

Sakura: qu'est-ce que ça veut dire!?

Toya: que tu es tellement naïve qu'il t'arrive toujours quelque chose.

Sakura: n'importe quoi!

La porte s'ouvrit et Takumi et Yukito apparurent suivis d'Eriol. Takumi et Yukito restèrent interdit devant moi.

Yukito: tu es vraiment mignonne Sakura…

Takumi: c'est la première fois qu'on te voit en fille et je ne regrette pas!

Sakura: merci… Je vous présente mon frère, Toya!

Toya se leva et alla serrer la main de Takumi puis de Yukito. Ses deux-là s'observèrent un instant.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je revenais avec une fille, je l'avais draguée et elle n'avait pas essayé de résister. Je faisais tout de même attention à ce que Takashi ne sois pas là. J'emmenais la fille dans ma chambre ou j'y restais toute la nuit.

**Sakura POV:**

Il devait être minuit lorsque je rentrais, je venais de raccompagné Toya à son hôtel. Eriol avait tenu à nous accompagner, il ne voulait pas que je sois seule dans la rue et mon frère avait été très soulagé. J'avais raconté à Eriol ma rencontre avec Shaolan, et Eriol avait dit à mon frère quand il avait eu la confirmation que j'étais vraiment une fille. Toya avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque et ensuite il voulait trucider la personne qui avait voulu me faire du mal. Yukito et Takumi étaient resté avec nous pendant un bon moment. Ils s'étaient très vite rapprochés de mon frère vu qu'ils avaient le même âge. J'ouvris lentement la porte de mon appartement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas me faire repérer par Shaolan. Lorsque j'arrivais près de ma porte j'entendis un bruit bizarre…en fait c'était des gémissements. Je rougis immédiatement en pensant à ce que Shaolan faisait dans sa propre chambre.

**Elle a trop de chance cette fille!!**

_C'est vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place!_

**Menteuse! En plus, il a l'air doué vu les gémissements qu'elle pousse! Vien on se joint à eux!**

_Non, non, non, non! C'est hors de question!! On va dormir!_

**Allez t'es franchement pas marrante! Faut te décoincé!**

_Toi tu es trop décoincé!! _

Je rentrais rapidement dans ma chambre et m'endormis rapidement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: une super bonne nouvelle.**

**Sakura POV:**

Je venais de sortir de ma chambre lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Hatsu et Eriol étaient devant moi.

Hatsu: ça va?

Sakura: oui! Et vous?

Eriol: bien…Shaolan n'est toujours pas levé?

Sakura: je n'ai pas osée rentrer dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il est avec quelqu'un.

Eriol me regardant en souriant.

Eriol: c'est vrai que se n'est pas vraiment à toi d'y aller… Surtout qu'Hatsu en meurt d'envie!

Hatsu: je m'en occupe.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Shaolan, je ne vis pas grand chose mais il y avait deux corps dans le lit… Hatsu referma la porte tandis qu'Eriol m'entraîna dehors.

Eriol: il a passé sa soirée avec une fille?

Sakura: je suppose, ça m'étonnerait de lui que se soi avec un garçon!

Eriol: mais il ne t'a pas vu au moins?

Sakura: non, il était déjà rentré lorsque tu m'as quitté. J'ai juste entendu des gémissements.

Eriol: je vois…

Il n'ajouta rien puisque la porte s'ouvrit. Une fille d'une vingtaine d'année sortie, elle était blonde aux yeux bleu. Elle était très belle.

Sakura: bonjour!

Fille: bonjour…

Eriol: ne soyez pas timide, nous n'allons pas vous manger.

Elle nous regarda un instant puis elle reporta son regard sur la porte.

Sakura: vous voulez dire quelque chose à Shaolan? On peut l'ammené si vous voulez.

Fille: non ça ira.

Sakura: ou si vous voulez on peut lui passer un message.

Fille:…est-ce que vous pourrez lui dire que j'ai passé une magnifique nuit mais que se sera l'unique?

Sakura: bien sûr!

Fille: merci!

Elle me sourit puis elle partit. Je remarquais ensuite qu'Eriol m'observait.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Eriol: tu es vraiment très gentille, bon nombre de fille dans ta situation aurait déjà sauté dessus! Mais toi tu l'aides, c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime…

Je rougis légèrement. On claqua brusquement la porte. Shaolan avait l'air fatigué.

Shaolan: franchement vous n'auriez pas pu me laissé dormir?!

Hatsu: non! On sait que t'adore les cours! En plus, il faut que tu nous raconte les détails!

Sakura: au fait, elle m'a chargée de te dire qu'elle a passé une nuit magnifique mais que se serai l'unique.

Shaolan: je me doute! Je ne voulais pas une deuxième fois de toute manière. On va mangé? J'ai faim!

Je souris et nous sommes partis vers la cantine. Shaolan n'était pas vraiment respectueux avec les filles… Sauf quand il les draguait mais même là, on voyait tout de

suite qu'une seule chose l'intéressait. J'aimerais pas être à la place de toutes ces filles.

**Menteuse! Avoue que tu adorerais passé une nuit avec lui!**

_N'importe quoi! Je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon et se n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais le faire! Surtout avec un garçon qui n'est intéressé que par les aventures _

_d'une nuit._

Shaolan: au fait Takashi! Hier j'étais super étonné! J'ai croisé une fille qui te ressemblait beaucoup!

Sakura: ha bon?

Shaolan: oui, elle s'appelle Sakura Fuji, elle était vraiment très mignonne et très gentille.

Hatsu: c'est rare d'habitude les filles n'aiment pas trop qu'on les aborde…

Shaolan: sa devait être la première fois parce qu'elle était super gênée… Mais ça la rendait encore plus mignonne!

Eriol se mit à rire et moi à rougir. Heureusement Shaolan et Hatsu ne s'interrogèrent pas là-dessus.

Shaolan: mais c'est chiant! Elle sort avec un gros pervers!

Eriol: elle est avec toi?

Shaolan: ha ha très drôle!

Hatsu: mais comment tu sais qu'elle est avec un gros pervers?

Shaolan: parce qu'elle sort avec un type qui a dix ans de plus qu'elle! Il y a aucun mec qui ne soit pas pervers lorsqu'il sort avec une fille de dix ans sa cadette!

Sakura: c'est totalement faux! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et heureusement.

J'avançais plus rapidement vers la cantine. Papa et maman avaient presque onze ans de différence et papa n'est pas un pervers. Il aimait maman et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont mariés, Toya et moi sommes nés de cet amour.

Je me servais puis allais m'asseoir à la table habituelle. Shaolan et les autres arrivèrent bientôt.

Eriol: il ne fallait pas mal le prendre…Takashi.

Sakura: je ne le prend pas mal. Mais je tiens juste à signalé que mes parents ont dix ans de différence et ils étaient amoureux! Papa n'est pas un pervers. Il n'allait pas

à doirte et à gauche pour couché.

Shaolan: désolé…

??: excusez-moi, Takashi Kinomoto, une lettre vient d'arrivée.

**Shaolan POV:**

Takashi prit la lettre avec un sourire.

Sakura: merci.

Le garçon partit et Takashi regarda sa lettre. Il sourit et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il parcouru la lettre d'un air de plus en plus étonné. Puis…

Sakura: YATAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Se cri de joie retentit dans toute la cantine.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: Tomoyo vient ici le week-end prochain!!!! Elle restera environ une semaine!! Il faut que je lui téléphone!!!

Il se leva rapidement de table et partit en courant.

Shaolan: c'est qui cette Tomoyo?

Hatsu: sait pas.

Eriol: probablement sa copine.

Eriol était souriant, contrairement à moi. Si on allait se coltiné la copine de Takashi on était mal barré! Et puis on était très bien sans elle alors je ne vois pas pourquoi

elle vient!

Hatsu: j'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble.

Shaolan: elle ne doit pas être belle, Takashi ne fait pas attention au physique par contre elle doit être intelligente. Une fille ennuyeuse quoi.

Eriol: on verra.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: une arrivée très attendue**

**Shaolan POV:**

Pendant une semaine nous avons attendue patiemment que Takashi nous en dise plus sur cette "Tomoyo" mais il n'avait rien dit du tout! Hatsu et moi ne voulions savoir plus de chose mais sans osé en parler à Takashi, Eriol ne voulait rien apprendre "ça ne le concerne pas" En tout cas Takashi aime beaucoup Tomoyo! Depuis le jour ou il a reçu cette maudite lettre il est très heureux. Il a toujours un grand sourire accroché sur le visage! Se sourire m'énervait! Bien sûr je ne voulais pas qu'il pleure mais je veux qu'il soit normal! Cette Tomoyo est sûrement folle de vouloir rester ici pendant une semaine! Qui, à part une cinglé, voudrait rester dans un internat de garçon? Enfin… On ne va pas s'étendre sur le sujet. On se trouvait en se moment dans la cantine.

Eriol: à quel heure tu dois aller chercher Tomoyo?

Sakura: dans trois heures, le temps de finir de manger, de me préparé et le temps du trajet.

Eriol: je t'accompagnerais… Se sera mieux je pense.

Hatsu: alors on vient aussi, hein Shaolan?

Shaolan: si tu veux.

Sakura: sa me fait plaisir! 

Hatsu: c'est normal on à hate de voir à quoi elle ressemble ta copine!

Sakura: vous verrez qu'elle est génial! Elle est intelligente, gentille, douce, sensible…

Shaolan: je pense que tu peux arrêté, on sait déjà comment elle sera. On te connaît assez pour savoir tes fréquentations.

Takashi me regarda en souriant.

Sakura: vous l'adorerez!

J'en suis pas si sûr mais bon, on ne sait jamais! En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle ne nous collera pas tout le temps et qu'elle s'accaparera pas Takashi! Eriol regarda sa 

montre.

Eriol: nous devrions peut être allez nous préparer non?

Sakura: oui!

Takashi se leva bientôt suivis par nous tous. Nous étions dans le couloir près de notre chambre lorsqu'on entendit un grand bruit. Takashi se retourna et sourit. C'était la première fois que je voyais un sourire aussi chaleureux s'échapper de lui. Il était très communicatif. Je me retournais aussi, Eriol et Hatsu ne tardèrent pas à m'imiter. En face de nous dans le couloir se trouvait une fille très mignonne: ses cheveux noir suivaient le mouvement du vent, son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux améthystes. Elle était un peu plus petite que Takashi. Elle couru jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Takashi la serra un peu plus fort et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Tomoyo: je suis contente de te revoir! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Sakura: tu m'as manqué aussi! Mais je compte bien profiter de ta semaine en Chine pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Tomoyo: c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Alors, tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui?

Sakura: je ne sais pas trop… Au fait, je te présente Hatsu, Eriol et Shaolan. Se sont mes trois amis, ils mourraient d'envie de te rencontrer!

Hatsu s'avança pour lui faire la bise, je l'imitais par pur politesse sinon je n'aurais rien fait! Et Eriol, en bon gentleman, lui déposa un baiser sur la main. Elle nous sourit avant de se tourner vers Takashi.

Tomoyo: tu es bien entouré! 

Sakura: heu…oui… Tu croyais que j'allais avoir des problèmes?

Tomoyo: tu es tellement naïf que se ne m'aurait pas étonnée…

Eriol: au fait, tu veux qu'on t'aide à prendre tes bagages?

Tomoyo: ho non c'est bon tout est dans la chambre de Takashi. Le concierge avait l'air étonnée de voir une fille ici mais bon il m'a autorisé à passer… Dis, j'ai fais 

de nouvelle créations, tu pourras les essayer, je t'en prie…

Elle fit un air de chien battu à Takashi qui semblait un peu gêné mais je savais très bien qu'il craquerait et cette Tomoyo le savait aussi.

Sakura: d'accord…mais…

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu! J'ai amené ma caméra et plusieurs batteries! Il faut absolument que je te filme dans mes habits et dans ton nouvel 

environnement! J'ai déjà remarqué un coin super! Je suis sûre que tu l'as vu toi aussi! Tu seras magnifiques! Je suis tellement heureuse!

Elle ressauta dans les bras de Takashi. Puis elle tourna la tête et remarqua que beaucoup de personne les regardait. Mais elle ne se détacha pas pour autant, au contraire elle se colla encore plus contre lui, enfin si c'était encore possible, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Takashi puis elle l'embrassa. Une rage indescriptible s'empara de moi! Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser ailleurs que devant tout le monde? Elle se détacha enfin de lui et son regard se posa sur moi. Elle me sourit chaleureusement mais je détournais le regard.

**Sakura POV:**

Je regardais Tomoyo d'un air interrogateur. Elle me sourit puis elle me parla en japonais pour éviter que les autres comprennent.

Tomoyo: j'ai pas envie que les gens croient que tu es gay, et puis comme ça tu éviteras que les garçons t'agressent comme tu me l'as dis!

Sakura: merci Tomoyo…

Je me tournais vers les garçons, Shaolan avait l'air énervé mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Eriol en revanche était extrêmement souriant. Il aurait dû trouver ça bizarre que ma meilleure amie m'embrasse mais il n'a pas réagit…Je pris la main de Tomoyo et l'entraînait vers la salle des professeurs. Je voulais lui présenté Yukito et Takumi! Lorsque j'arrivais devant la salle Yukito était en train de sortir.

Yukito: ha Takashi…et?

Sakura: c'est Tomoyo! Takumi est là?

: juste ici!

Je me penchais pour voir Takumi sortir de la salle.

Takumi: enchantée Tomoyo… Takashi vous avez une amie très mignonne!

Sakura: merci… Voilà, je voulais juste vous présentez… Voici Yukito et Takumi.

Tomoyo: ha! Je dois donner ça à Yukito de la part de Toya.

Tomoyo donna une enveloppe à Yukito. Je me demandais bien se que Toya pouvait bien vouloir à Yukito… Peut être lui demander de veuiller sur moi, mais il le fait 

déjà… Bof, on verra bien! Takumi regarda les alentours avant de se pencher vers Tomoyo et moi.

Takumi: Tomoyo, je compte sur toi pour lui faire vivre une semaine très féminine sinon Sakura aura peut être un dédoublement de personnalité.

Tomoyo: oui!

_Alors c'est normal ce dédoublement de personnalité? Mais c'est inquiétant!_

**Mais dis pas de bêtises! Moi je suis contente d'être là! Et qui dis journée de fille dis: strip-teaser!**

_Noooon! C'est pas mon genre! Ni celui de Tomoyo! On va aller manger une glace, faire certains magasins…_

**Draguer des mecs.**

Tomoyo: si on allait au centre ville avec tes amis? Ce serait sympa non?

Sakura: oui! Je vais leur proposer!

Nous avons couru pour les récupérés.

Sakura: les gens! Sa vous dirait de venir en centre ville avec nous?

Eriol: pourquoi pas, se sera bien de te voir avec ton amie…

Hatsu: mais vous ne voulez pas restez seul?

Tomoyo: on a une semaine pour se voir en tête à tête et en plus on dort ensemble alors ça ira!

Shaolan: bah si tout le monde y va je viens aussi…

Tomoyo: génial! J'ai vu que pas loin d'ici il y a un parc d'attraction, on pourrait peut être y allé… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Shaolan: sa me va…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: le parc d'attraction**

**Shaolan POV:**

Nous sommes partis vers le parc d'attraction, c'était la première fois que j'y allais, en général je préférais d'autre genre d'amusement… Mais bon sa pouvait être amusant! Faudrait que j'essaye de voir si Tomoyo est aussi fidèle que ça… Parce que si se n'est pas le cas se serait plus sympa qu'elle ne soit pas avec Takashi. Arrivé devant l'entrée Tomoyo nous regarda et nous sourit.

Tomoyo: ma mère nous a payés les entrées.

Sakura: c'est vraiment gentil de sa part, mais sa ne risque pas de faire beaucoup pour elle?

Tomoyo: pas du tout! Tu te souviens quand d'ou je vis!

Takashi se mit à rire.

Sakura: oui! C'est vrai qu'avant que vous soyez ruiné il y a de la marge…

**Donc Tomoyo est riche… Hum…en général les riches sont des salauds…Bien maintenant il fallait que je découvre se qu'elle faisait de mauvais…**

Takashi lui prit la main et lui sourit avant de courir en l'entraînant à sa suite.

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'occupait de cette Tomoyo et de personne d'autre! C'est pourtant nous qui l'avons accueillis alors que sa copine était bien au chaud chez elle! Il a déjà oublier? Pff! Franchement elle m'énerve! **

Avec les autres nous les avons suivis, ils venaient juste d'entrer dans la file d'un grand huit. Nous étions tous dans le même wagon mais je n'avais pas de voisin puisque Takashi et Tomoyo étaient ensemble tout comme Eriol et Hatsu. Une fois sortis de l'attraction Tomoyo se tourna vers nous. 

Tomoyo: sa vous dirais de faire la maison hantée?

Takashi: non!

Eriol: moi sa me tente bien…

Hatsu: ouais moi aussi! J'adore ça!

Shaolan: comme vous voulez.

Tomoyo: okay! Je me mets avec…hum… Eriol! S…Shaolan tu peux te mettre avec Takashi?

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Tomoyo: parce que je ne réussirais pas à le calmer.

Je n'avais pas bien compris se qu'elle voulait dire mais c'est pas grave, au moins je serais pas avec elle pendant plusieurs minutes! Tomoyo et Eriol entrèrent en premier puis vint le tour de Hatsu. Takashi ne semblait vraiment pas emballer à l'idée de faire cette attraction.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: tu as peur?

Sakura: non…

Je lui souris, il n'était pas a l'aise mais peut être que c'est parce que sa "copine" est avec Eriol. Notre wagon arriva, je montais dedans suivis de Takashi. Le wagon 

partit. Nous étions plongé dans le noir, soudain un squelette arriva devant nous.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il se cramponna à moi de toutes ces forces. J'étais étonné, je ne pensais pas que Takashi aurait peur pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Le wagon continua son avancé lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Takashi tremblait de peur contre moi.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUELQUE CHOSE M'A TOUCHE L'EPAULE!

C'était en faite un bout de mannequin en plastique. Il était très froussard. Il était collé contre moi. Je commençais à me sentir un peu gêné… Une nuée de chauve-

souris s'envola vers nous.

Sakura(sautant sur Shaolan): JE VEUX SORTIR! 

Shaolan: calme-toi…

Je le serrais fort contre moi. C'était l'une des rare fois ou je pourrais le serrer dans mes bras sans que les autres se fassent des idées. J'adorais le tenir dans mes bras, 

il faisait si fragile pour un homme. Nous sommes sortis de l'attraction. Tomoyo, Eriol et Hatsu nous attendaient devant le stand de photo, ils étaient mort de rire. Lorsque je vis la photo je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. On voyait Takashi, sur mes genoux, la bouche grande ouverte, les cheveux dresser. Je me tournais vers lui.

Shaolan: pas peur hein?

Sakura:…mais…

Je ris, il avait le don pour me redonner le sourire. Il faudrait que je me trouve une fille comme lui… Cette fille que j'avais croisé dans la rue, elle serait parfaite. Je suis sûr qu'elle ressemble a Takashi même mentalement! Tomoyo me sourit.

Tomoyo: tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai dis que je ne pourrais pas le maîtrisé?

Shaolan: oui…

Cette fille…on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour être agréable, mais je ne l'aimais pas.

Sakura: et si on faisait les chaises volantes?

Shaolan: je ne peux pas, quand il y a quelque chose qui tourne au bout d'un moment j'ai envie de régurgité.

Tomoyo: pareil pour moi… Mais vous pouvez le faire et Shaolan et moi on vous attend. Sa vous va?

Shaolan: ouais…

Sakura: génial!

Il se mit à courir jusqu'au chaise volante. Il était vraiment gamin quand il s'y mettait. Je le suivis, Tomoyo à mes côtés.

Tomoyo: Takashi aime beaucoup les chaises volantes mais il déteste les maisons hantées… En fait il n'aime pas tout se qui fait peur comme les films d'horreur et tout 

les trucs dans le même genre… Tu aimes bien se genre de film?

Shaolan: pas spécialement.

Tomoyo: il est toujours joyeux, gentil, doux, calme, et tellement naïf! Tu l'avais remarqué?

Shaolan: oui.

Tomoyo: j'espère que personne ne profitera de lui… Se serait la pire des choses… En fait Takashi est une personne idéal. Non?

Shaolan: si… Le problème pour moi, c'est juste son sexe;

Tomoyo: c'est a dire? 

Shaolan: je suis hétéro alors à moins que Takashi soit secrètement une fille il y a aucune chance pour que je sorte avec.

Tomoyo: ha… Tant mieux quelque part sinon je ne l'aurais plus pour moi.

Elle me sourit. Je n'y répondais pas, **qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de moi? Elle ne voyait pas que je ne pouvais pas la voire? Elle est stupide à se point? Elle ne mérite pas Takashi! **

: Shaolan! Tomoyo!

Je regardais en l'air et remarquais Takashi en train de nous sourire sur sa chaise. Son sourire était radieux. Le seul point positif quand Tomoyo est là c'est que 

Takashi sourit tout le temps comme s'il était le plus heureux des hommes… C'est vrai qu'elle connaissait bien Takashi vu la description qu'elle en avait faites. Gentil, doux, intentionné, généreux et naïf… En général je trouve ce genre de personne dépourvu d'intérêt mais il n'était pas comme les autres. Je l'adorais, **pourquoi est-ce que se n'est pas une fille! Tout aurait été tellement plus simple! Tomoyo ne serait pas là ou alors se serait sa meilleure amie, je sortirais avec elle…mais elle ne serait pas dans le même bahut que moi… **C'est pas cool ça. Takashi arriva vers nous en souriant.

Sakura: j'ai le tournis…

Il trébucha et manqua de tomber mais je le tins fermement.

Sakura: merci Shaolan! Bon on fait quoi maintenant?

Eriol: le parc va bientôt fermé, on devrait rentré.

Hatsu: okay.

Nous sommes repartis vers l'université. Je me tenais près de Takashi au cas ou il retomberait. Il est un peu maladroit. Tomoyo n'avait même pas esquisser un geste 

alors qu'il était en train de tomber.

Sakura: Tomoyo, on dort ensemble hein?

Tomoyo: oui…je n'ai pas réservé d'hotel.

Sakura: comme si j'allais te laisser dormir à l'hotel alors qu'on se voit presque plus! Je veux en profité!

**Est-ce que sa voudrait dire que Takashi n'est plus vierge? Non, impossible! Pas avec elle! Il a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour sa première fois! Rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse le toucher m'énerve!**

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas Shaolan, on essaiera de ne pas faire de bruit.

**Il manquerait plus que sa!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: va-t-en!**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais préparé lorsque je vis ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir. C'était Eriol et Hatsu.

Hatsu: alors? Ils ont fait quoi hier soir?

Shaolan: j'en sais rien, j'ai pas entendu.

Eriol: tant mieux pour toi remarque. Je crois que si tu avais entendu Takashi tu n'aurais pas apprécié.

Hatsu: on va voir?

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte de chambre de Takashi. J'entre- baillais la porte. Se que je vis m'horrifia: Tomoyo était complètement nue dans le lit. On ne 

voyait rien bien sûr, elle dormait sur le ventre et la couverture couvrait son postérieur. **Mais si elle était dans cette tenue c'est qu'ils avaient…argggggggggg! **

**Pourquoi! **Je vis Takashi, en caleçon et en chemise grimpé sur le lit et aller au dessus de Tomoyo. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de remettre les couvertures normalement sur elle et de descendre du lit. Il passa un pantalon et s'approcha de sa porte. Nous avons immédiatement reculé. 

Sakura: bonjour!

Eriol: bonjour.

Hatsu: alors ta nuit?

Il y avait un gros sous-entendu dans sa voix mais… Je crois que Takashi ne le remarqua pas.

Sakura: c'était génial! Je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps!

Hatsu: c'est clair que sa rend heureux se genre de truc.

Il le regarda bizarrement puis il sortit. Je le suivis dans mes pensées. **Il n'était pas vierge! Il l'a fait avec cette "fille" et il semble aimé! Que peut-il arrivé de pire? Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit avec elle? M'énerve! J'ai hate qu'elle parte, je ne la supporte plus!**

Durant une semaine Tomoyo était resté avec nous. Une longue semaine! Chaque soir elle me parlait de Takashi, même quand je lui répondais froidement elle me 

souriait! Elle m'énerve! Et des fois elle fait des sous-entendu. Une fois ou Takashi lui avait demandé de lui frotter le dos dans la salle de bain, elle se tournait vers 

moi en disant: j'en connais un qui aurait aimé être à ma place. Ou alors elle avait dit une fois "j'ai l'impression que Shaolan est un peu jaloux…c'est un sentiment qui ne trompe pas." Comme si elle croyait que j'aimais Takashi! Bien sûr si c'était une fille je serais sortis avec mais là c'est un mec et même si j'adore le tenir dans mes bras, je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec! Durant toute cette semaine j'avais souhaité qu'une seule chose: le départ de Tomoyo! Je ne pouvais plus la voir, dès que j'entendais sa voix je voulais la frapper! Takashi n'avait d'yeux que pour elle! Il nous oubliait! J'en avais parlé à Eriol, il m'avait dit que je me faisais des idées, qu'il essayait d'être avec Tomoyo et avec nous! Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'était pas souvent avec nous! Je sais bien que nous on a pas de vagin pour soulagé ses besoins mais c'est pas une raison pour être ignoré! Je ne le voyais plus jamais seul comme avant…Mais demain tout sa sera fini. Elle s'en va! La vie va reprendre son cours normal sans elle! Takashi me parlera de nouveau sans qu'il y ai une pimbêche qui vienne tout le temps nous interrompre! Tomoyo était dans la salle de bain en se moment. Takashi frappa à ma porte et entra.

Sakura: on va accompagner Tomoyo à l'aéroport, tu viens avec nous?

Shaolan: on aura assez de place dans la voiture?

Sakura: oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Shaolan: si tu veux.

Sakura: merci Shaolan! Tu sais, je suis contente d'avoir pu vous la présenté…

Tomoyo(entrant): Takashi! Je suis prête!…. Ho pardon, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

Shaolan: pas plus que d'habitude.

Je pris une des valises de Tomoyo et l'emmenait pour la chargé dans le taxi. Tomoyo avait dû apprécié se geste vu qu'elle parlait tout bas à Takashi. Tomoyo entra 

dans la voiture suivi de Takashi puis de moi. Eriol était devant, je regardais un peu partout…

Shaolan: ou est Hatsu?

Sakura: il arrive.

La portière de mon côté s'ouvrit. Hatsu entra dans la voiture, je dû me coller contre Takashi, je n'avais pas eu un tel contact avec lui durant une semaine. C'était 

agréable de le sentir contre moi. Le taxi démarra et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Nous sommes tous resté avec Tomoyo jusqu'à se que son avion arrive. Takashi et elle riait beaucoup, suivis d'Eriol et Hatsu. Je ne riais pas tellement même si je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus heureux: l'heure du départ approchait.

Tomoyo: je vais devoir y allé. Takashi, on se retrouve pendant les vacances hein?

Sakura: bien sûr que oui! Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps sans te voir mon chéri.

Tomoyo se dirigea vers Hatsu qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

Tomoyo: au revoir Hatsu. Tu m'as fais bien rire pendant cette semaine.

Elle lui sourit puis prit Eriol dans ses bras.

Tomoyo: j'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir d'ici peu, Eriol.

Eriol: je ferais tout pour ça, Tomoyo.

Elle se détacha de lui puis vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne bougeais pas. 

Tomoyo(chuchotant): je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas et je sais aussi pourquoi mais s'il te plaît prend soins de Takashi. Je sais qu'un jour vous serez très proche 

tout les deux.

Shaolan: quoi?

Elle se dirigea vers Takashi sans me répondre, il la serra fort dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Tomoyo: je t'aime ma petite puce, on se retrouve pendant les vacance, prend soin de toi.

Sakura: toi aussi Tomoyo, je t'enverrais un mail par jour au minimum, maintenant que j'ai trouver la salle informatique.

Tomoyo lui sourit puis lui fit un bisous sur la joue. C'était étonnant qu'elle ne l'embrasse pas, n'importe quel couple se serait embrasser avant de se quitter. Tomoyo 

s'en alla. Je jetais un œil à Takashi, il semblait triste. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse.

Shaolan: ne sois pas triste, tu la reverras dans trois mois. Et durant tout se temps je m'occuperais de toi. 

Sakura: merci…mais c'est pas pareil… Tomoyo est…je ne sais pas comment dire.

Shaolan: j'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, je ne ferais pas se que t'a fais Tomoyo!

Je lui souris puis il me sourit à son tour.

Sakura: merci Shaolan.

Je regardais au loin, Tomoyo faisait un dernier signe de la main. Elle voulait que je prenne soin de Takashi, elle allait être servis, j'allais tellement prendre soin de lui 

qu'elle ne sera plus sa copine d'ici peu. Takashi sera tranquille, il se trouvera quelqu'un qui le mérite plus que cette "Tomoyo" j'en fais le serment! Il sera le plus heureux de tout les hommes sans elle.

Sakura: sa va faire vide sans elle.

Eriol: c'est vrai. Elle va me manquer.

Hatsu: à moi aussi! Elle est marrante pour une fille.

Shaolan: mouais.

Je serrais Takashi un peu plus fort contre moi.

Shaolan: on y va?

Sakura: oui…

Nous sommes repartis chez nous. Tout était calme, sans elle, la vie reprenait son cours normal.

Sakura: ça va faire bizarre de dormir sans Tomoyo.

Shaolan: si tu veux je peux dormir avec toi.

Sakura: non merci sa ira. Bonne nuit Shaolan!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: dispute laetitia Normal laetitia 2 0 2007-10-17T15:05:00Z 2007-10-17T15:05:00Z 1 910 5008 41 11 5907 10.2625 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 18: dispute**

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais et me préparais. Je regardais le lit…vide. Tomoyo était vraiment partis. J'avais hate que se soit les vacances, je pourrais la revoir. C'est dur sans elle. Heureusement qu'il y avait Eriol, Hatsu et surtout Shaolan! Shaolan avait été assez distant avec nous pendant toute la semaine ou Tomoyo était là, je me demande bien pourquoi. Tomoyo m'avait dit qu'il avait dû découvrir un nouveau sentiment… Mais lequel? Il a peut être une copine! Et il ne savait pas l'annoncer! Je suis bête j'aurais dû le deviner plus tôt! Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Il dormait encore, je ne savais pas s'il était nu ou non puisque le draps cachait tout à partir de ses hanches. Son torse était complètement dénudé. Je m'approchais du lit et secouais doucement Shaolan pour qu'il se réveille.

**Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'en profite pas! Franchement il dort! Tu pourrais enlever ses couvertures pour regarder ses mignonnes petites fesses!**

_Ho non! T'es revenue! Pendant une semaine j'avais eu la paix!_

**C'est parce Tomoyo me remplaçait!**

_C'est vrai qu'elle parlait beaucoup de Shaolan…dans les douches et tout ça, elle trouvait que j'avais de la chance. Elle parlait beaucoup d'Eriol aussi. C'est déjà plus son genre._

**Mais on s'en fiche, profites-en pendant qu'il dort pour le toucher!**

_Non, sa ne se fais pas! Je ne suis pas une pervers! _

**Allez!!**

_NON, j'ai dis!!_

Shaolan bougea un peu.

Shaolan: Takashi?

Sakura: bonjour…dis…est-ce que tu as une copine?

Shaolan: hein?…non pourquoi?

Sakura: comme tu étais distant j'ai cru que tu avais une copine et que tu ne savais pas comment abordé le sujet, donc sa te préoccupais, et…

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

Shaolan: tu te prends la tête pour rien… mais tu serais jaloux si j'avais une copine?

Sakura: moi? Bien sûr que non! Tu as le droit de vivre heureux! C'est vrai que si je n'aimais pas ta copine je dirais peut être quelque chose mais se n'est pas le cas.

Shaolan: oui puisque j'en ai pas.

Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna sur le lit ou il se mit sur moi.

Shaolan: mais c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas jaloux…j'aurais apprécié.

Sakura: ha…

Cette posture me gênait énormément, Shaolan était le seul garçon à se mettre au dessus de moi dans un lit. Il écarta mes jambes pour se mettre entre mes cuisses.

Shaolan: parce qu'a force de rester en haut je commence à avoir des crampes, désolé, je sais que les garçons n'aiment pas ça.

**Sauf que je suis une fille et que tu ne le sais pas… **Je me sentais rouge comme un homard… 

Eriol (entrant): Shaolan tu n'aurais pas vu…

Hatsu (entrant à son tours): pourquoi tu t'arrête Eriol?… Ouah!! Désolé!

Il prit la porte et la referma. Je repoussais Shaolan et sortis rapidement. Hatsu me regarda.

Sakura: se n'est pas se que vous croyez!

Hatsu: je me doute, Shaolan n'est pas homo.

Eriol: c'est vrai…

Shaolan apparu puis nous sommes allez manger.

Sakura: Tomoyo me manque déjà…

Shaolan: pitié…

Je le regardais, pourquoi avait-il dis ça? 

**Shaolan POV:**

Pendant toute la journée Takashi nous avait bassiné avec Tomoyo! Je n'en pouvais plus! Moi qui croyais qu'une fois partis elle nous ficherait la paix je me suis bien trompé! Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé, Takashi dans le même lit que moi, sous moi, à ma merci et rouge comme une écrevisse. Peut être que je l'intimidais. J'allais dans la chambre de Takashi.

Sakura: ha Shaolan! Je viens juste d'écrire un mail à Tomoyo! Elle va bien, elle est bien rentré et à demandé des nouvelles de tout le monde.

Shaolan: je m'en fou! Tu peux pas arrêté de parler de cette conne?! Tu ne parles que d'elle! 

Takashi resta sans parler pendant une minute, il était étonné de se que je venais de dire.

Sakura: n'insulte pas Tomoyo s'il te plait.

Shaolan: je ne vois pas pourquoi, je dis se que je pense! Elle n'est qu'une gosse de riche qui ne pense à rien d'autre si se n'est qu'à elle! Tu es comme une 

marionnette! Dès qu'elle est là tu te fiches des autres!

Sakura: c'est parce que je ne la vois plus et qu'elle importante pour moi!

Shaolan: parce que nous on est pas important!! Qui s'est qui est venu vers quand t'étais seul!? Elle?! Non, elle était loin!! Et maintenant qu'elle rapplique tu te fous 

de nous! C'est qu'une salope cette fille! 

**Normal POV:**

Sakura serra les poings puis elle s'approcha de Shaolan et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Sakura: je ne te laisserais pas parler comme ça de Tomoyo!

Shaolan ne réagit pas immédiatement, étonné par la gifle mais il ne tarda pas à se réveillé de sa torpeur. Il serra son poing et frappa Sakura dans le ventre. Le souffle 

coupé, Sakura recula jusqu'à son lit, ou elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda Shaolan qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Shaolan eut mal mais il se redressa bien vite et se jeta sur Sakura. Il essaya de la frapper mais elle lui tenait les mains et se débattait comme une force née. Shaolan s'appuya sur elle de tout son poids. Sakura commença à suffoquer et arrêta de se débattre. Elle essaya de donner un coup de genoux dans les parties génitales de son agresseur mais elle ne réussit qu'à toucher sa cuisse.

Shaolan: tu crois vraiment que tu es dans la bonne position pour te permettre se genre d'erreur? Laisse moi te montrer comment il faut que tu sois pour me faire mal!

Shaolan emprisonna les mains de Sakura dans une seule de ses mains, il posa l'autre main sur sa poitrine en même temps qu'il posa son genou contre son entre-jambe. Il écarquilla les yeux. Sakura était rouge comme un fer chauffé à blanc, Shaolan enleva sa main et son genoux.

Shaolan: tu…tu es…tu es…

Sakura: une fille….

Shaolan ne répondit rien, il se leva et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre de Sakura. Quand à elle, elle se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle avait commis une erreur…

Sakura: qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…Il n'aurait pas dû le savoir…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: éloignement et réflexion laetitia Normal laetitia 2 0 2007-10-17T15:17:00Z 2007-10-17T15:17:00Z 1 1705 9380 78 22 11063 10.2625 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 19: éloignement et réflexion**

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais, je me sentais miteuse. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça hier. **Mais pourquoi a-t-il parler de Tomoyo comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'aime pas!? Tomoyo est tellement gentille et adorable que c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer… Il a dit que je passais tout mon temps avec elle. C'est peut être parce qu'il se croit inutile, pourtant moi je l'apprécie Shaolan! Il n'est pas inutile, c'est dommage de penser ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant? Je vais déjà en parler à Tomoyo!**

J'ouvris mon ordinateur et écrivais un mail expliquant la situation puis l'envoyait. J'espère que j'aurais la réponse se soir! On frappa à ma porte. Je courais pour l'ouvrir, sa devait être Shaolan!

Eriol: je peux entrer…

Sakura: bien sûr.

J'étais un peu déçu que se ne soit qu'Eriol…

Eriol: Shaolan est venu me voir hier…

Sakura: il t'a raconté?

Eriol: je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux mais je ne sais pas quoi, il n'a pas voulu me le dire… Que c'est-il passé?

Sakura: hier…on s'est battu.

Eriol: quoi?

Sakura: je sais que c'est mal, mais tu vois, il n'arrêtait pas d'insulter Tomoyo! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire sans réagir! C'est ma meilleure amie!

Eriol: calme-toi…mais si c'est juste une bagarre se n'est pas très grave…

Sakura: pendant qu'on se battait il s'est rendu compte que j'étais une fille…

Eriol: hola… Je comprend mieux pourquoi il était troublé.

Sakura: maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Eriol: eh bien…je pense que se serais mieux de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Laisse le venir à toi.

Sakura: mais s'il ne vient pas?

Eriol: on avisera à se moment là… Allez sourit Sakura.

Je souris, c'était un peu forcé mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour le moment. Je sortis de ma chambre, Hatsu et Shaolan se trouvaient devant la porte de 

l'appartement.

Sakura: bonjour!

Hatsu: salut!

Shaolan détourna la tête et s'en alla, sa se présentait mal… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça. Je sais que je lui ai mentis mais se n'est pas une raison pour ne 

plus me parler, et si c'est à cause de la bagarre, c'était lui qui avait gagné alors c'est stupide de bouder. Mais je suivais le conseil d'Eriol et le laissais tranquille, pour le moment. Le petit déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude, je me forçais de sourire. Hatsu n'y vit que du feu, Eriol me supportait, Shaolan restait silencieux. Lorsqu'il parlait c'était avec Hatsu et Eriol. Il faisait comme si je n'étais pas présente. Nous sommes allez en classe. Je suivais les cours comme d'habitude mais le cœur n'y était pas. À la pause j'allais à l'infirmerie pour voir Takumi. Je frappais à la porte et ouvrais.

Takumi: ho, Sakura.

Sakura: bonjour.

Takumi: il y a Yukito juste derrière, je l'appel et je reviens.

Il sortit un instant puis revint avec Yukito.

Yukito: bonjour!

Sakura: bonjour.

Yukito fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Takumi.

Yukito: tu avais raison.

Sakura: sur quoi?

Takumi: j'ai dis à Yukito que tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

Sakura: sa se voit à se point?

Yukito: oui, tes yeux ne trompent pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

Sakura: hier je me suis battu avec Shaolan…

Takumi (coupant): tu es blessée? Tu veux que je t'examine?

Sakura: non c'est bon…mais il a découvert que je suis une fille et il m'évite maintenant! Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Yukito: il ne faut pas le forcer…Laisse le seul un moment pour qu'il réfléchisse.

Takumi: je suis d'accord…Est-ce que tu veux que nous lui parlons?

Sakura: non, se sera à moi de le faire. Bon je vais y allez…

Yukito: oublie pas mon cours tout à l'heure!

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie et croisais Shaolan, seul. Il me regarda un instant puis il passa devant moi sans rien dire. Je soupirais, cette situation deviendrait bientôt 

insupportable.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais évité Takashi le plus souvent possible…Takashi, se n'était pas son vrai nom… Je me demande bien comment elle s'appelle réellement. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, je ne peux même pas me confié! Personne ne sait que c'est une fille! J'avais voulu en parler à Eriol mais je m'étais ravisé. En tout cas, elle semblait heureuse, elle souriait, sauf quand elle était sortit de l'infirmerie… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas? C'était moi qui l'avait trop blessé hier? Quel honte! J'ai frappé une fille!… Se doit être une lesbienne puisqu'elle a couché avec Tomoyo. Quand je pense à toute les fois ou j'avais dis ou fais des choses stupides de garçons! On l'avait emmené dans une boite à strip-tease! Je m'étais allongé sur elle, j'avais raconté des détails sur mes nuits avec des filles. À chaque fois elle semblait gênée et moi qui croyait stupidement que Takashi était coincé! Quel idiot! Maintenant elle ne doit même plus vouloir me voir. Qui voudrait voir un garçon qui tape une fille? C'était le cours de sport maintenant. Nous étions tous dans les vestiaires. Takashi prit ses affaires et partit dans les toilettes, je comprenais pourquoi maintenant! Lorsque je sortais des vestiaires il sortit des toilettes. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les gradins ou le professeur nous dirait quel sport nous allions faire.

Yukito: bonjour à tous! Je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous allons faire une balle au prisonnier pour changer un peu. Est-ce que tout le monde sait les vrais règles de la balle 

au prisonnier?

Tous: oui!

Yukito: bien tous sur le terrain et faites vos équipes! J'en veux deux.

Eriol était un chef d'équipe, il me prit avec Hatsu et… Takashi. Je ne peux pas l'appeler par son vrai prénom puisque je l'ignore toujours. C'était la seule fille parmi tous ces garçons…la seule fille de toute l'école. Le professeur siffla pour annoncer le début du match. Eriol s'empara de la balle et la lança sur un membre de l'équipe adverse. Il sortit. Un garçon de l'équipe adverse attrapa la balle et nous observa tous un moment avant de porté son regard vers Takashi qui regardait le prof. Il lança la balle de toutes ses forces. Je poussais Takashi qui tomba par terre et me prit la balle en plein ventre, c'était assez douloureux. La balle m'échappa des mains, elle était trop puissante. J'allais devoir sortir.

??: catch safe!

Takashi avait la balle dans sa main, me permettant ainsi de rester sur le terrain. Elle se releva puis couru la balle à la main avant de la lancer. Elle toucha cinq personnes. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Un garçon lança la balle vers moi, je me poussais, vu la puissance de la balle je ne pourrais pas la rattraper. Pourtant j'entendis un claquement et remarquais que Takashi avait reprit la balle d'une seule main et la relança dans l'équipe adverse. Plusieurs personnes sortirent du terrain. Elle était vraiment forte en sport, c'est très rare pour une fille! Un garçon prit la balle et toucha cinq personnes de notre équipe, la plus part ne servait à rien. 

**Sakura POV:**

Le cours de sport avait été vraiment marrant, et puis se n'était pas un sport donner dans les cours habituellement! Je m'étais rapidement changée, Yukito ne me forçait plus à aller sous les douches maintenant! J'attendais devant le gymnase que les garçons sortent. Shaolan arriva en premier.

Sakura: Shaolan…je peux te parler?

Shaolan haussa les épaules et me suivis, je ne voulais pas qu'on entende notre discussion. Je m'arrêtais près d'un arbre après m'être assuré que personne ne passait dans les alentours.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: j'aimerais savoir…est-ce que tu vas m'évité à cause d'hier?! Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi mais je t'apprécie et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser de côté! 

Alors s'il te plait, redevenons comme avant!

Il me regarda étonné puis il détourna son visage.

Shaolan: c'est impossible…

Sakura: pourquoi!? Est-ce si mal?

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille vient ici? Dans une école masculine.

Sakura: c'est la meilleure école pour ma formation.

Shaolan: mais…sa fera bizarre à tes futurs patrons de voir ton diplôme d'une école masculine alors que tu n'es pas un garçon. Tu ne comptes pas mentir toute ta 

vie!?

Sakura: non, bien sûr que non…Je n'y avais pas pensé au début…Je trouverais bien un moyen. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi la meilleure école devrait être 

réservé uniquement aux hommes! C'est injuste…

Shaolan soupira.

Sakura: tu ne m'éviteras plus maintenant hein? Je te promets que je te dirais la vérité à partir d'aujourd'hui! Tu m'en veux à cause du secret n'est-ce pas? C'est de ma 

faute, je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous le dire. J'ai fais une bêtise apparemment…

Shaolan: se n'est pas ça…

Sakura: hein?

Shaolan: si je t'évitais se n'était pas à cause de ton mensonge… C'est juste…j'ai frappé une fille! Moi! Alors que c'est contre mes principes! Je t'ai fais des choses 

odieuses ou même dit des choses qu'une fille ne devrait pas entendre!

Sakura: tu n'as pas à avoir honte! C'est moi! Je ne vous ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas un homme, vous ne deviez pas deviner!

Shaolan: Eriol aurait pû!

Sakura: et il l'a fait…

Shaolan: hein?

Sakura: Eriol se doutait que j'étais une fille mais il a eu la confirmation lorsque je me suis faites agresser.

Shaolan: TU AS ETE AGRESSEE!! Mais tu ne nous l'as jamais dis! Et pourquoi Eriol ne nous as rien dit! On ne se cache rien d'habitude!

Sakura: c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le dire à personne…Et puis, tu ne lui as pas dis non plus.

Shaolan: je pensais que tu aimerais que je garde ça secret!…D'autres personnes sont au courant?

Sakura: Yukito et Takumi…Le prof de sport et l'infirmier.

Shaolan ne dit rien mais il me regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de moi.

Shaolan: si tu as un problème parles-en moi d'accord?

Sakura: d'accord!

Shaolan:…au fait…c'est quoi ton vrai nom?

Sakura: c'est Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaolan: c'était toi la fille que j'avais croisé dans la rue!!

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: mais tu sors avec beaucoup de personne en même temps?

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: bah oui, tu as un petit ami, Toya si je me souviens bien et Tomoyo.

Sakura: Toya est mon frère, il s'est fait passer pour mon petit ami pour que tu t'en aille…Et Tomoyo…ben je ne sors pas avec! C'est une fille! Et puis c'est ma 

meilleure amie, je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec!

Shaolan: mais pourtant vous vous êtes embrassées! Et puis, un jour elle dormait nue dans ton lit et toi tu étais en caleçon! Sa veut tout dire!

Sakura: Tomoyo m'avait embrassée pour évité qu'on m'agresse encore ou qu'on me prenne pour un homosexuel. Et la fois dans le lit…

**Flash-back**

Tomoyo: il fait chaud ici! Je n'en peux plus!

Sakura: c'est vrai que cette nuit il fait chaud…je vais enlever les draps.

Tomoyo: non je ne supporte pas ça…

Tomoyo se redressa et enleva sa nuisette, se cachant avec les draps. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Shaolan: elle est vraiment bizarre…

Sakura: c'est pour ça que je l'adore!… On redevient ami?

Shaolan: oui!

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Shaolan: c'est ta punition pour m'avoir mentit.

Il partit vers le gymnase, je me sentais rouge comme une pivoine! Shaolan est vraiment étrange parfois!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: tentative de séduction**

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura… C'est vraiment mignon comme nom…Et elle est aussi super mignonne quand elle est habillé en fille. Je l'avais vu dans la rue une fois…et je ne l'ai jamais oublier. Comment oublier une fille aussi belle? Avec une telle personnalité? Et maintenant tout était clair. Elle ne sortait pas avec Tomoyo ni avec le garçon beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Elle était tout à fait libre. Je pouvais maintenant tenté quelque chose! Et au moins je sais que je ne suis pas gay! Et moi quoi avait si peur de ça! J'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que c'était mon instinct qui avait reconnu une fille en Takashi! J'étais heureux, le cœur léger, je venais d'embrasser une fille super mignonne et qui m'intéresse vraiment. J'avais vu qu'elle avait rougis, donc elle n'était pas insensible à mes charmes…mais le plus dur sera de la faire tomber amoureuse de moi, comme moi je suis attiré par elle sans que les autres garçons le remarque! Je pourrais toujours demander de l'aide à Eriol si jamais j'avais un gros soucis. Mais bon, sa ne devrait pas poser trop de problème…du moins je l'espère parce que si je ne sors pas avec je ne tiendrais pas longtemps! Déjà qu'avant j'étais intéressé alors que je pensais que c'était un homme alors que maintenant je sais que c'est fille! Je me demande bien comment j'ai fais pour me faire avoir comme ça! Pourtant je suis pas stupide! Je soupirais, puis souris. Maintenant tout allais bien…

Sakura: Shaolan! Attend moi!

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais pour constater que Sakura courait vers moi, les joues légèrement rosées. Elle était trop mignonne! Elle arriva à ma hauteur.

Sakura: tu crois que Hatsu et Eriol nous ont attendu devant le gymnase?

Shaolan: oui, je leur avais demandé.

Sakura: c'est génial!

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant Hatsu et Eriol se dernier nous regarda en souriant chaleureusement. Il s'avança vers moi et dis tout bas.

Eriol: heureux que tout se soit arrangé entre vous…Maintenant tu sais se qu'il te reste à faire, bonne chance.

Je lui souris et hochais la tête.

Eriol: bon allons mangé!

Nous l'avons suivis jusqu'à la cantine. Je m'assis à côté de Sakura.

Hatsu: c'est cool! Ils ont fait de la bouffe italienne!! Des pâtes à la bolognaise!

Eriol: oui, c'est vrai que sa change un peu.

Shaolan: c'est bien de changer…surtout quand c'est en mieux.

Je remarquais que Sakura avait déjà commencer à manger et qu'elle s'était tâché le coin de la bouche. Je pris ma serviette et lui essayais doucement la sauce. Je lui fis un sourire.

Shaolan: tu avais de la sauce.

Sakura: ha…merci.

Elle avait légèrement rosit, c'était un point de plus pour moi! Je me tournais légèrement vers les autres. Eriol souriait, il devait avoir compris se que je voulais faire…Hey! Il savait que Sakura était une fille! Et il ne m'a rien dit lorsque je lui ai avouer que je croyais être homosexuel avec Sakura! Le salaud!…Et Hatsu me regardait bizarrement.

Shaolan: quoi?

Hatsu: rien, rien…

Nous avons continuer à manger puis lorsque nous avons tous fini, nous sommes sortis. J'allais avec Sakura devant Eriol et Hatsu.

Shaolan: dis…Il le sait depuis quand Eriol que tu es une fille?

Sakura: eh bien…il s'en doutait déjà avant mais j'ai été au courant le premier jour de l'entraînement de volley… Pourquoi?

Shaolan: juste comme ça, pour savoir… Je suis content que sa c'est arrangé entre nous.

Sakura: moi aussi! Je tiens beaucoup à toi alors si tu n'aurais plus voulu me voir et me parler j'aurais été triste.

**Elle tient à moi? Elle tient à moi!! C'est génial!! Sakura tu es géniale!! **

Sakura: est-ce que ça va?

Shaolan: hein?

Sakura: est-ce que ça va? Tu es légèrement rouge…Tu n'es pas malade au moins?

Shaolan: ha non…se n'est rien.

**Quel idiot! Rougir devant elle, j'aurais pu me retenir non? Enfin, elle est tellement naïve qu'elle me croira lorsque je lui donnerais une excuse même si elle est bidon.**

Shaolan: dis-moi Sakura…

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'appèle Saki de temps en temps?

Sakura: du moment que personne ne peut le découvrir sa ne me dérange pas.

Shaolan: génial!

**Normal POV:**

Eriol et Hatsu marchaient silencieusement, ils observaient Sakura et Shaolan en train de discuter. Sakura et Shaolan dégageaient une aura rayonnante, jamais ils n'avaient vu Shaolan ainsi. Hatsu, le seul qui ne savait pas le secret de Sakura, trouvait cette scène…

Hatsu: écœurant…

Eriol: qu'est-ce qui est écoeurant?

Hatsu: eux! Takashi et Shaolan, on dirait un mec et une fille qui s'aiment mais qui ne l'ont pas encore avoué! Si un jour on m'avait dit que je soupçonnerais Shao

d'être homo j'aurais hurler de rire! Il n'y a qu'une solution: on a enlevé Shao et remplacer par un autre mais qui est homo!

Eriol: tu exagères, tu sais très bien que Shaolan n'est pas homosexuel… Il est limite homophobe! Non, c'est juste qu'il est plus proche avec Takashi et comme

Takashi est assez féminin, on a tout de suite l'impression qu'ils veulent former un couple.

Hatsu: mouais…Mais tout à l'heure à table! Tu as vu comment il a essayé la bouche de Takashi?! On aurait dit qu'il le draguait! Si Takashi avait été une fille je

l'aurais affirmé!

Eriol: mais imaginons…si ils sortent ensemble, tu les soutiendrais ou tu ne leur adresserais plus la parole?

Hatsu: bah…moi du moment qu'ils me touchent pas avec des arrière pensées, je m'en fiche…Mais sa voudra dire que je ne pourrais plus aller voir des strip tease

avec Shao! Hey… Il ne peut pas être homo…

Eriol: pourquoi?

Hatsu: tu connais beaucoup d'homo qui adore regarder des strip et coucher avec des filles?

Eriol: donc tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Shaolan ne sera jamais homo.

Hatsu était soulagé, mais il continuait quand même à regarder le "couple" qui avançait devant eux. Shaolan tenait Takashi dans ses bras.

**Sakura POV:**

On avait beaucoup parlé avec Shaolan, j'étais tellement prise dans la conversation que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait un léger trou devant moi. Je trébuchais donc, par chance Shaolan m'avait retenue avant que je ne tombe, je me trouvais désormais dans ses bras. Je me sentais protégé.

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: oui…merci.

??: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je me tournais pour voir Hatsu et Eriol qui arrivait tranquillement à notre niveau.

Sakura: j'ai faillis tomber mais Shaolan m'a rattrapé.

Hatsu: ha…

Je me dégageais des bras de Shaolan.

**Mais pourquoi t'en profite pas!!**

_Ho non pas toi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là? Je me confie plus maintenant!_

**Héhé! Se ne sera pas si facile de te débarrasser de moi! Surtout quand tu es dans les bras de ton soupirant! Haaaaaaaaaa! J'ai vraiment hâte que notre situation **

**évolue comme ça, nous pourrons le toucher à des endroits de plus en plus intimes et…**

_STOP!!Je ne veux pas entendre tes idées perverses!! Allez, va-t'en!_

**Attend encore un peu.**

_DEHORS!!_

Eriol: Takashi? Est-ce que ça va?

Sakura(riant nerveusement): oui…hahahaha

Eriol: Hatsu me faisait remarqué tout à l'heure que vous ressembliez vraiment à un couple.

Sakura: quoi?! Mais non! On est pas ensemble! Je vous le jure! Je ne sors pas avec Shaolan! Je…suis  un garçon après tout!

Eriol: et puis tu as Tomoyo.

Sakura: hein?

Hatsu: bah oui, tu sors bien avec Tomoyo?

Sakura: bien sûr que n…

Shaolan m'écrasa le pied m'incitant à me taire.

Shaolan: tu n'as pas vu à quel point ils étaient proche? Et puis, franchement, tu me vois homosexuel? Je préfèrerais mourir! Coucher avec des filles est bien plus

amusant que de coucher avec un garçon.

Je regardais Hatsu, il avait l'air convaincu. Heureusement! Je me voyais mal dire "de toute façon même si je sors avec Shaolan je suis une fille alors c'est pas grave!"

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a eu se doute? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils croient tous que je sors avec Tomoyo? Je sais qu'on est proche mais c'est parce que c'est ma meilleure amie et cousine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: je passe à l'attaque!**

**Shaolan POV:**

Il faudrait que je fasse beaucoup plus attention avec Sakura. C'est vrai qu'aux yeux des autres c'est un mec. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on croit que je suis une tantouse. Mais je ne laisserais pas Sakura s'échapper. Elle a réussit à m'attiré en tant que femme et en tant qu'homme, se qui signifie que je suis attiré par elle peu importe qui elle soit. Il me faudrait un plan pour l'avoir dans mes bras… Il y a le matin, lorsqu'elle vient me réveillée…mais se ne sera pas vraiment long…il faudra que j'avise. Je me levais de mon lit. C'était le soir et je n'avais toujours pas pris ma douche. J'ouvris la porte de salle de bain…et restais figé. Sakura était nue dans la douche, elle avait dû oublier de verrouillé la porte. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front et sa nuque par l'eau. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'aurais voulu être ces milliers de goutes qui ruisselaient le long de son corps de déesse. Deux choix s'offraient à moi: soit je restais et j'allais avec elle sous la douche, soit je refermais la porte. Elle se tourna vers moi. Nous nous sommes observé un instant puis elle rougit fortement avant de prendre rapidement une serviette. Je lui tournais le dos.

Shaolan: je…je suis désolé.

Sakura: non, c'est moi, j'aurais du fermer la porte.

Elle passa en serviette à côté de moi. Je lui pris le poignet et la tirais vers moi. Elle était collée contre moi, les joues légèrement rouge. Je me penchais vers son visage

et lui déposais un baiser sur la joue.

Shaolan: tu me pardonnes?

Sakura: ou..oui.

Je posais mon front contre le sien, faisant comme si elle avait de la fièvre, elle devint encore plus rouge.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: okay…

Je restais sans l'enlever de mes bras, je la laissais faire. Elle me regardait dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux hypnotisant dans les miens. J'avançais un peu ma tête vers la

sienne. Elle fit de même. J'observais ses lèvres qui semblaient si douce. Elle se détacha un peu de moi.

Sakura: je commence à avoir froid, je vais aller m'habiller.

Shaolan: et moi je vais prendre une douche.

Je la laissais regagné sa chambre. Encore un peu et je pourrais l'embrasser, à partir de là…je pense qu'il n'y aura plus trop de problème. Tant mieux pour moi. Elle

était tellement adorable, gentille et j'en passe! Une fille qui a toute ces qualités sont introuvables mais j'en ai une! Je… je ne la laisserais pas me filer entre les doigts.

Je me déshabillais, heureusement qu'elle était naïve et qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit mon envie pour elle, sinon je lui aurais fais peur! Je pris une douche glacé pour me

permettre de me calmé. Soudain j'entendis un cri. J'arrêtais l'eau, pris une serviette et cachait la seule chose que j'avais à cacher avant d'aller dans la chambre de

Sakura. Elle était en sous-vêtement féminin… Lorsqu'elle me vit elle se précipita sur moi.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Sakura: il y a une…une…

Shaolan: une?

Sakura: araignée!!

Je la vis et m'approchais vers elle. Sakura m'agrippait le bras mais restait malgré tout derrière moi. Je sentais ses seins contre mon dos. Je tuais cette pauvre petite

bête avant de me retourner vers Sakura. Elle se colla contre moi.

Sakura: merci.

Je baissais la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien et en même temps… je vis sa poitrine. Elle était tellement naïve! Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était à moitié

nue dans les bras d'un homme? Je reculais un peu, pour que mon anatomie ne se réveille pas encore une fois. Elle ne me lâcha pas, je me pris mon pied dans un des

siens et je tombais à la renverse sur le lit… je n'aurais pas pu tomber mieux.

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: oui…désolée.

Je lui souris. Nous avons continué à nous regarder pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à se que je pose ma main sur sa joue. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Je relevais

légèrement la tête. Elle savait se que je voulais…du moins je le pensais. Elle me regarda en rougissant puis elle détourna la tête.

Shaolan: Sakura…

Elle me regarda de nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'embrassais pas? D'habitude sa ne me gêne pas. Je ne me demande même pas si elle en a envie ou

pas…mais Sakura, c'est différent, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal ou la brusquer pour risquer de la perdre. Elle me sourit puis elle se releva.

Sakura: désolée.

Elle devint soudain plus rouge qu'une écrevisse et me tourna le dos.

Sakura: ta…ta…ta serviette…

Je baissais les yeux pour remarquer que ma serviette ne cachait plus rien. Je la remis avant de me relever. Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue assez près des lèvres.

Shaolan: merci…tu devrais t'habiller aussi.

Je vis qu'elle rougit. Je sortis de sa chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne résisterait plus très longtemps… Ma fleur de cerisier, je t'attend.

Le lendemain matin, j'entendis ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir. Je savais que c'était Sakura, maintenant je savais reconnaître ses pas. Je ne bougeais pas en patientant

jusqu'à se qu'elle arrive à mon lit. Je sentis une main douce se poser sur mon épaule, je l'attrapais et la fis rouler sous moi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je remarquais

que ses joues étaient rosées. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

Sakura: j'étais venue te réveillé…

Shaolan: ha…désolé…les vieux réflexes…

Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la regardais ensuite, elle avait rougit.

Shaolan: pour me faire pardonner.

Je me poussais et la laissais sortir. Maintenant je savais qu'elle se demanderait toujours pourquoi j'avais fais ça, qu'elle serait gênée mais que finalement elle

reviendrait me voir. Je souris, la phase numéro un de l'attaque était accompli!

**Sakura POV:**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a embrassé? Il m'aime? Ou s'est juste parce qu'il veut m'avoir dans son lit comme l'autre fille? Comment est-ce que je dois réagir face à lui? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Oui c'est probablement le mieux à faire!…Le problème c'est que je suis vraiment trop gênée! Il faudrait que je lui en parle! Il sortit de sa chambre.

Sakura: Shaolan…

Shaolan: oui?

Sakura: pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as…embrassé?

Shaolan: …je ne pourrais pas te le dire… Pourquoi tu veux que je recommence?

Il s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculais. Je fus bientôt acculée. Il me sourit, il passa une main sur ma taille, une autre derrière ma nuque et me colla contre lui.

J'avais l'impression d'être une marionnette. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

Sakura: je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser des garçons qui ne sont pas mes petit amis ou qui ne m'aime pas réellement.

Shaolan me regarda droit dans les yeux puis il me lâcha. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Shaolan: je ne te forcerais jamais à m'embrasser. Je te laisserais le choix et j'attendrais jusqu'à se que tu sois prête.

Il sortit, je le suivis. Eriol et Hatsu venaient juste d'arrivé. Je pris Eriol par le bras et l'entraînait avec moi.

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je le lâchais et regardais si nous étions seul.

Sakura: Shaolan m'a embrassé.

Eriol me regarda un instant sans aucune expression puis il me sourit.

Eriol: c'est génial!

Sakura: non! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait! Et ni pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire…

Eriol: tu… Tu ne penses pas que Shaolan serait un bon petit ami?

Sakura: peut être…le problème c'est que la seule fois que je l'ai entendu parlé de fille c'était pour dire qu'il voulait couché avec et la seule fille avec qui je l'ai vu

venait de coucher avec lui. Il ne doit être intéressé que par le sexe et se n'est pas se que je veux.

Eriol: tu sais…je connais bien Shaolan. Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas être avec toi juste pour le sexe. Je pense que s'il sort avec toi c'est parce qu'il t'aime. Tu sais une

fois il est venu me voir, il croyait être devenu homo-sexuel parce qu'il se sentait attiré par toi… Non, je pense que pour la première fois, il aime quelqu'un.

Je baissais la tête et ne répondis rien. Eriol me prit la main et m'entraîna vers la cantine.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'avais bien fais de les espionné… Eriol!! Comment a-t-il pu raconter ça!! Mais bon…Au moins je sais que Sakura a peur que se soit juste pour le sexe… Non, se n'est pas pour ça que je veux l'avoir…Sakura…Je te veux mais pas uniquement pour le sexe. Eriol me connais trop bien… Je…je t'aime…et depuis longtemps, même si je croyais que tu étais un homme et que je ne voulais l'admettre à cause de ça. Je les vis partir pour la cantine. Je les rejoignis.

**Sakura POV:**

Shaolan: ha vous êtes là! Hatsu est partit réservé des places.

Sakura: c'est gentil de sa part!

Eriol: je vais me dépêcher de le rejoindre.

Il se mit à courir. J'allais en faire de même lorsque Shaolan me prit par la taille et m'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide. Je me tournais vers lui.

Shaolan: Sakura…je tiens à te dire que je se que je fais se n'est pas pour que tu couches avec moi.

Sakura: je sais…mais c'est assez effrayant…à chaque fois que tu parlais de fille…

Shaolan: je vois…c'est vrai que je ne respectais pas tellement les filles. Mais toi tu es différente…Enfin nous n'allons pas parler de ça maintenant. Je voulais juste que

tu sache que je ne faisais pas ça pour le sexe.

Il sortit et je le suivis. Je ne savais pas encore quoi faire…ni se que Shaolan voulait. Il était intéressé par moi ou c'était juste un baiser comme ça? Je soupirais.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours aussi compliqué?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: reste avec moi.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je voyais bien que depuis se matin Sakura avait la tête ailleurs, probablement à cause de moi. Il faudrait que je songe à lui dire que je l'aime vraiment…Mais est-ce que c'est le cas? Se n'est pas juste de l'attirance physique? Non, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas attiré en étant Takashi. Et puis j'adorais son côté naïf, sa gentillesse…non se n'est pas juste physique. Je vais devoir lui dire que je l'aime…j'espère que j'y arriverais sinon je ne sais pas se que je vais faire! Et si elle refuse? Pourvu qu'elle ne refuse pas! Je ne le supporterais pas! Je regardais Sakura. Puis je me penchais vers elle.

Shaolan: tu as ton entraînement de volley se soir?

Sakura: non, c'est demain. Pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que je voudrais te parler mais tout seul.

Sakura: d'accord.

Je me rassis normalement puis reportais mon attention au cours. J'avais hâte que la soirée arrive! Je voulais parler à Sakura!! La pause déjeuné arriva. Je me levais

et attendis que Sakura ai fini de ranger ses affaires. Hatsu et Eriol nous attendaient.

Sakura: j'aimerais qu'on aille un peu dans ma chambre…J'ai quelque chose à dire à Hatsu.

Je la regardais, elle me sourit. Je savais se qu'elle allait faire: elle allait lui dire la vérité. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé dans la chambre elle se tourna en souriant vers

Hatsu.

Sakura: j'aimerais que tu gardes se que je vais te dire secret…

Hatsu: si tu veux.

Sakura: je…suis une fille, mon vrai nom est Sakura Kinomoto.

Hatsu ne réagit pas. Puis il éclata de rire.

Hatsu: n'importe quoi! Je savais que tu étais drôle Takashi mais pas à se point!

Nous le regardions tous, lorsqu'il vit qu'on restait sérieux il arrêta de rire.

Hatsu: c'est vrai?!

Sakura: je n'aime pas faire ça mais…

Elle commença à déboutonnée sa chemise, on voyait malgré son bandage ses formes indéniablement féminine. Je me plaçais devant, masquant la vue à Hatsu.

Hatsu: mais qu'est-ce qu'une fille fou ici?!

Sakura: c'est parce que c'est la meilleure école de polytechnicien!

Hatsu: quand je pense à tout se que j'ai dis…

Il soupira. Je m'assurais que Sakura avait refermé sa chemise avant de prendre Hatsu par les épaules.

Shaolan: j'ai fais pire! Je me suis battu avec.

Hatsu: t'es toujours le pire de tous… Comment tu l'as su toi Eriol?

Eriol: je m'en doutais déjà mais lorsque Sakura s'est faites agressée j'en ai eu la confirmation.

Hatsu: tu t'es faite agressée!

Sakura: oui mais c'est pas grave.

Hatsu: franchement le mec qui t'a fais ça n'avait aucune éducation…

Sakura: tu ne le diras à personne hein?

Hatsu: oui compte sur moi.

Nous sommes ressortis pour aller manger… La journée passa rapidement, Hatsu faisait attention à Sakura maintenant. Il la surveillait comme un frère surveille sa

petite sœur. Le soir était enfin arrivé. Dès que je fermais la porte je pris le bras de Sakura et la tournais vers moi.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: je voulais te dire…Sakura, tu es spéciale! Tu es la seule fille que je connaisse à avoir osé venir dans une école pour homme. Sa fait depuis un moment que

je ressens ça mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, sinon tu aurais cru que c'était juste parce que je venais d'apprendre que tu étais une fille. Lorsque je parlais de

Tomoyo, en fait…j'étais jaloux parce que je pensais que tu sortais avec alors que je voulais que tu sois avec moi! Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre que moi puisse te

toucher comme je pourrais le faire, te voir que je te vois…Je ne voulais pas. Je…La seule personne que j'ai aimé c'est toi… Sakura Kinomoto. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Sakura: Shaolan…

Shaolan: je sais que c'est soudain mais je te jure que je suis sincère…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, Sakura venait de poser les mains sur mon visage et je voyais sa figure se rapprocher de la mienne. J'encerclais sa taille et mis une

main derrière sa nuque. Un baiser passionné…le plus doux, le plus beau, le plus amoureux que j'ai connu et que je connaîtrais à jamais. Sakura se détacha doucement puis me sourit.

Sakura: promet moi que se n'est pas juste pour le sexe, que tu m'aimes vraiment.

Shaolan: je te le promet. Je t'aime Sakura.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

Sakura: je…t'aime aussi.

Je lui souris, je me sentais heureux. Je posais ma tête contre la sienne. Je ne la lâcherais plus jamais. Je la regardais puis nous nous sommes embrassés.

**FIN!! Voilà! J'avais décidé depuis le début de m'arrêté au moment ou Shaolan et Sakura formeraient un couple! J'ai fais dix chapitre en plus que se que je ne pensais!! Mais bon je pense que vous ne vous en plaindrez pas! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plut! Gros bisous à tous! Merci à tout le monde!  ** 


End file.
